Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada. CAPÍTULO 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: ****Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1 – I don't know anybody...**

**Palabras: ****4,****588**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

**Summary: ****Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero ****alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada. **

**Rating: M**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Empieza con un poco de drama, pero es para ambientar la historia. Sé que no es mi fuerte, y que no me gusta escribirlo, pero de vez en cuando...jajaja.**

**También cuando dice S&R es un salto de tiempo en el mismo día. Y cuando se encuentra la línea de salto es porque cambia el día (esta parte depende del momento en que Rachel y Santana se acuesten a dormir a pesar de que no estén justo en ese momento)**

**Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

**Fecha de Publicación: 09/07/2014**

* * *

**I don't know anybody...**

Un nuevo año de secundaria estaba llegando a su término medio, mientras Rachel y Santana intentaban seguir con su relación (sin ningún tipo de problemas) y terminar finalmente su vida en Lima.

Extrañamente, Shelby y Lucía no lograban ni querían meterse en el medio de la relación de esas dos, aunque lo intentaran. Eran terriblemente habladoras y pasaban más tiempo tratando de resolver sus problemas solas que solicitando ayuda de sus madres.

Así que mientras Santana seguía siendo la capitana de las porristas, Rachel seguía siendo una alumna que en el pasado resolvía casos criminales.

Pero las dos juntas, después de la extraña fase en la que todos le pedían consejo a la latina, eran mucho más fuertes. Palabras de Lucía.

Rachel sabía que algún día iban a darle la razón o a demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Esperaba nunca tener que demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

"Hola" dijo Santana apareciendo al lado de la diva que caminaba hacia su casillero un lunes a la mañana de comienzos de noviembre. Ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío y se acercaban las fiestas.

"Hola" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana

"Caminando hacia mi casillero, como todas las mañanas." dijo Rachel deteniéndose al frente de ese armario de metal que le correspondía por ese año. Ese grandioso último año. "¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó un poco intrigada por la pregunta de su novia.

"Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?" preguntó la latina incómoda, mirando hacia todos lados.

"Porque estás nerviosa" dijo Rachel

"No lo estoy." dijo la latina.

"¿Sabes que si pongo un poco de atención puedo descubrir que es lo que ha sucedido, pero que no lo quiero hacer porque voy a esperar que me lo digas?" preguntó la diva levantando una ceja.

"Sé que puedes descubrirlo si vas corriendo a preguntarle a Sue, pero no es eso..." dijo Santana acercándose a su novia. "Resulta que vi algo..."

"¿Otra cosa más?" preguntó Rachel. Sabía de que estaba hablando. Últimamente habían descubierto muchas cosas respecto a sus compañeros de escuela, incluso profesores. Tenían mala suerte.

"Si. Emma..." dijo Santana acercándose al oído de Rachel.

"¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado" dijo la diva.

"Eso es lo que vi. Y me vio. Así que seguramente vamos a ser llamadas" dijo Santana.

"Serás llamada"

"No, porque todos saben que siempre nos contamos los secretos." dijo la latina.

"Ve, tienes que ir a clases mujer." dijo Rachel girando sus ojos. Santana sonrió y trotó hacia su casillero.

Rachel decidió que lo mejor era agarrar sus libros y se sorprendió al ver un pase para llegar tarde a la primer clase del día, con una nota pidiéndole que se presente en el aula de fotografía inmediatamente.

Miró hacia el lugar en donde encontraría a Santana, pero no la vio. Solo se encontró con Noah caminando hacia ella.

"¿Todo bien, princesa?" preguntó el joven.

"Si, Noah. ¿Me guardas el lugar en clases?"

"Si." dijo el joven confundido.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el aula de fotografía rápidamente. Sabía que los lunes a primera hora no había clases de fotografía.

S&R

El nuevo profesor de fotografía era un joven inglés de clase media que había aparecido en Lima a mediados del año anterior. Hizo un par de suplencias en McKinley antes de que le ofrecieran un puesto completamente nuevo.

Rachel y Santana sabían bien porque le habían ofrecido ese puesto. Pero no iban a estar repitiéndolo por todos lados, no solo ponían en juego la carrera del profesor, sino también la vida romántica del mismo.

El profesor se movía nervioso por toda la habitación, hasta que vio entrar a Rachel. Caminó pasando a su lado y cerrando la puerta.

Robert Stevenson, era su nombre y a pesar de que Rachel siempre soñaba que había una L en el medio, sabía que no era así.

"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo señalándole a Rachel el escritorio. No iba a acercarse demasiado a ella, no cuando sabía con quien se acostaba ese hombre, día tras día, noche tras noche.

"Si es para abrirle los ojos en cuanto a gustos." dijo Rachel caminando despacio.

"Estoy siendo chantajeado" dijo el profesor caminando nervioso hacia el escritorio y señalando un papel que estaba justo en el medio.

"¿Chantajeado?" preguntó Rachel

"Si Figgins se llega a enterar..." dijo Robert dejándose caer en su silla, y llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

"¿Y es seguro que yo lo sepa?" preguntó Rachel

"Tú sabes con quien estoy casado" dijo el profesor.

Rachel asintió, primero para mover algo de su cuerpo que no sean sus piernas y para sacar su cabeza de su voz, adoraba ese acento inglés. Por el otro porque era cierto, sabía que se había casado en secreto con la hija menor de Figgins. Y por menor, significaba que la joven todavía iba a la secundaria (a pesar de que era mayor de edad). Por lo tanto, la diva decidió caminar hacia el escritorio y mirar el papel. Figgins le había ofrecido el puesto pensando que así podía sacarse de encima a una gran parte de padres que se habían fascinado con su acento inglés. Después de todo, muchos creían que sus hijos podrían aprender cultura con él. Por lo tanto esos padres insistieron tanto que le dieron el puesto, soportando los rumores que decía que el hombre satisfacía a las madres de sus alumnas. Aunque Rachel y Santana sabían la verdad.

Era una carta escrita con letras recortadas de diarios y revistas, con la foto de una noche entre su profesor y la joven hija del director.

"Quizás no sería tan grave si yo no fuera un inglés protestante" dijo el hombre.

"Y no se hubieran casado el día que ella cumplía 18 años" dijo Rachel.

"Más allá de eso, ese hombre me odia." dijo Robert volviéndose a parar al ver que Rachel estaba concentrada en la carta. "Cuando vine a trabajar a la escuela, tuvo que tolerarme. Pero ya nos habíamos visto antes."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" preguntó Rachel

"55" dijo el profesor.

"No él. Ud." dijo la diva sacando su celular y comenzando a sacar fotos de la carta.

"32" dijo el profesor.

"¿Y ya lo había conocido antes?"

"Hay una asociación para profesores extranjeros, o algo así. No hay muchos en el estado de Ohio, así que yo iba moviéndome por el mismo tratando de encontrar un trabajo fijo. Tiene un grave problema con los ingleses."

"Figgins racista. Eso no lo hubiera imaginado. Pero estoy segura de que no es eso."

"Bastante. Además de que una vez, yo estaba a punto de casarme con su hermana menor"

"¿Y eso es cierto?"

"Si. Rachel, Andrea me ha dicho que eres capaz de resolver este misterio." dijo el profesor. "Necesitamos que lo resuelvas. No podemos juntar esa cantidad de dinero. No la tenemos."

"No le ha dado un plazo para presentarlo"

"Si, pero eso no es lo importante. Ella tiene acceso a su fideicomiso para la universidad, pero no quiero que lo use. Yo tengo algo guardado de mi herencia, pero al final de todo no quiero gastarlo. Es dinero para nuestro futuro."

"Profesor, dígame realmente porque Figgins lo odia tanto" dijo Rachel. "No puedo hacer demasiado sino sé bien toda la historia."

Robert Stevenson giró sus ojos.

"Está bien, supongo que no puedes ayudarme" dijo el hombre.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero tengo que saber toda la historia. En todo caso, cuando pueda hablar con su esposa, me avisa a que llegaron los dos. Aquí le dejo mi número de teléfono." dijo Rachel dejando el aula y camino a su clase.

No sabía quien podía llegar a estar detrás de eso, pero sabía que Santana a veces tenía la loca idea de chantejear a las personas cuyos secretos conocía.

S&R

"¡Tienes que hacer algo!" gritó la latina al ver a Rachel entrar en la cocina de su casa esa misma tarde, mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación y Quinn se quedaba sentada en la mesa mirándola enojada.

"¿Algo sobre qué?" preguntó Rachel despacio, mientras sus perros se acercaban a olerla.

"Supongo que algo sobre mi" dijo Quinn y la diva suspiró. Hacía un tiempo que la convivencia, sobre todo entre la latina y la rubia, estaba siendo difícil. "Según ella le arruiné el trabajo práctico que tiene que entregar en unos días. Además, no sé desde cuando está tan interesada en estudiar. Nunca movió un maldito dedo para hacerlo. Simplemente ahora está en toda la pose de ser la alumna perfecta."

Rachel sintió en su cuerpo el escalofrío. Antes de que Santana y Lucía se mudaran con ella, cuando Quinn se acercaba enojada hacia la diva, ya sea por mirar a Finn o por respirar, hablaba en ese tono neutro tirando a enojado. Quizás Quinn solo fuera la única que pudiera mantener ese tono. Pero Rachel estaba recordándolo casi a diario.

"Seguro tendrá sus razones" dijo despacio.

"Seguro que la defiendes porque te acuestas con ella." dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"Quinn..." dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Me estoy comportando como una joven malcriada. ¿Crees que mi madre te hubiera dicho que evitaras que esto suceda?" preguntó Quinn.

Rachel solo la miró, tratando de mantener la distancia y una mano en cada perro. A veces parecía que Quinn comenzaba a hervir de furia dentro de si misma y esos animales eran los únicos que lo sentían.

"Yo se lo hubiera dicho" dijo Shelby entrando en la cocina y mirando a Quinn.

La rubia últimamente tenía estos altibajos. Muchas veces Rachel suponía que era porque en realidad estaba teniendo problemas con Brittany y ser madre a los 18 años seguía siendo tan difícil como a los 16 o a los 17.

"Lo siento, Rachel" dijo Quinn sonando mucho más sincera que otras veces.

"Está bien" dijo la diva.

"Voy a ir a mi cuarto. ¿Me avisan cuando llegue Lucía con Beth?" preguntó Quinn

"Si." dijo Shelby.

"Gracias" dijo Quinn dejando la cocina.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Shelby acercándose a su hija y dejando un beso en su frente.

"Pelearon. Otra vez" dijo Rachel

"Esto sigue sin funcionar, Rachel" dijo Shelby.

"¿Qué quieres que le diga?" preguntó la diva. "No puedo pedirle a ninguna de las dos que se vaya. Y no quiero pedirle que se vaya"

"Podrías hablar con Brittany." dijo Shelby

"Quinn necesita ayuda de un tipo que no puedo darle, mamá"

"Lo sé."

"Voy a ir a ver a Santana" dijo Rachel caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Intenta no tener relaciones sexuales" dijo Shelby.

S&R

"Como me gusta esto de una computadora que funciona" dijo la latina mirando como las hojas salían por la impresora. "Quedó una copia del trabajo práctico. Ahora tengo menos ganas de matar a Quinn."

Rachel solo se sentó en la cama a esperar.

"Esta vez ni siquiera dijo algo. Solo entró en la cocina y vio que estaba con el trabajo práctico y le tiró café. Café, Rachel" dijo la latina

"¿En algún momento van a terminar con esta guerra que tienen entre uds.?" preguntó Rachel

"No, sigue con esa idea de que estoy acostándome con Brittany a sus espaldas"

Rachel asintió, sabía que hacía un tiempo la rubia venía gritando eso, tratando de hacerle entender a la diva que también era problema de ella.

"¿Estás chantajeando a la gente cuyos secretos conocemos?" preguntó la diva cambiando de tema.

"No." dijo Santana acomodando las hojas de su trabajo que terminó de imprimirse y girando para mirar a su novia. "Por un lado, porque la única vez que lo plantee tu mirada me hizo saber que si alguna vez ponía en practica esa idea ibas a dejarme. Por el otro porque mi madre también se enojaría mucho conmigo"

"Lo sabía." dijo Rachel. "Entonces, ¿será un caso aislado?" preguntó acostándose en la cama de Santana.

"Tenemos que hablar de Quinn." dijo Santana sentándose sobre su novia.

"No vas a convencerme con insinuaciones sexuales" dijo la diva.

"No iba a querer hacer eso." dijo Santana

"Rachel, Quinn te está buscando." dijo Shelby entrando en la habitación de Santana sin golpear.

"Cierto, madres" dijo Santana saliendo de encima de la diva.

S&R

"Para ser lunes, sobre que es un feo día en la semana, uds. dos me han complicado las cosas" dijo Rachel entrando en la habitación de Quinn.

"No te voy a hacer menos complicadas las cosas diciéndote que me voy a ir." dijo Quinn

"No venía a pedir eso" dijo Rachel. "Después de todo, ya todo termina. ¿Te diste cuenta?"

"No vengas con estupideces melancólicas"

"No sé por donde hablarte, Quinn. Realmente" dijo Rachel dejándose caer en la cama de la rubia. "Últimamente estás bastante complicada. Y no le quita que seamos tres adolescentes."

"¿Y yo que culpa tengo?" preguntó la rubia

"¿Tirarle café al trabajo práctico de Santana solo por qué si?" preguntó Rachel levantando una ceja.

"Estaba ahí. Estaba tentada."

"¿Por qué no creas una pequeña mafia dentro de la escuela y haces lo que hacías cuando eras la capitana de las porristas?"

"Porque a la única que quiero hacerle algo es a ti y no puedo"

"Touche." dijo la diva poniéndose de pie. "¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema conmigo ahora?"

"Tu presencia"

"Viendo que no llegamos a nada...me voy a retirar" dijo Rachel.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" preguntó Quinn sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"¿Saber qué, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel. "Sé muchas cosas pero parece que las que me involucran no las sé."

Quinn inclinó su cabeza y observó los ojos de la diva.

"¿No eres tú?" preguntó Quinn

"Si estás hablando del imitador de Liza que está cantando en ese bar en el pueblo, no. Para comenzar él es un hombre" dijo Rachel.

"En serio no lo sabes y no tienes nada que ver" dijo Quinn sorprendida y agarrándose la barbilla, pensando.

"¿De qué? Está bien si no me lo quieres decir, pero es muy cruel que intentes ganar mi curiosidad porque lo que en realidad quiero, en este momento, es averiguar de que rayos estás hablando" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"¡Me están chantajeando!" gritó Quinn para que la diva no se fuera.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Quinn detrás de ella. "¿Quién?"

"No lo sé, pensé que era una de uds. dos" dijo Quinn incómoda.

"Quinn. No es la primera vez en el día que escucho algo sobre un chantaje. No, no soy yo. No es Santana tampoco"

La rubia la miró analizando sus palabras, estudiando cada opción.

"No puedo darte nada ahora." dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque vas a meterte a investigar"

"Por esa razón me lo dijiste, Quinn."

"La última vez que investigaste terminaste con una bala"

"Si, que no pude recuperar para hacer un trofeo. Pero no le digas a Santana."

"¿Hay algún tipo de secreto que tengas que Santana no conozca?" preguntó Quinn

"Que yo sepa...no. Solo que me gusta comer limón."

"Con razón de vez en cuando eres amarga" dijo Quinn hurgando en uno de sus cajones. "Esto me llegó hace dos semanas. El segundo me llegó hoy"

Rachel agarró los papeles. El primero era exactamente igual al del profesor Stevenson.

"¿Cuál es tú secreto, Quinn?" preguntó despacio.

"¿En serio no lo sabes?" preguntó la rubia.

"No lo sé. Y parece que es grave, pero al final de cuentas, hoy nadie quiere decirme la verdad. Cuando quieras decirme la verdad de lo que está pasando, del porque hay alguien chantajeandote con un secreto que parece que vale mucho, me buscas. Vives en la misma casa que yo" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. Hoy estaba cansada de la gente que no quería contarle sus secretos.

S&R

"Que raro que ninguna de las dos esté en el cuarto de la otra haciendo que estudian" dijo Lucía cuando vio a su hija en el living de la casa y a Rachel por ningún lado. "¿Dónde se fue tu novia?" agregó.

"Salió con Shelby y Sue" dijo Santana. "Y los perros"

"¿Y por eso estás de mal humor?" preguntó Lucía.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Y dónde está mi hija?" agregó al ver a Lucía sin la niña.

"Puckerman me la sacó cuando yo llegué a la puerta de la casa. No es mi culpa." dijo Lucía. "Estaba con Brittany"

"¿Tú o Puckerman?" preguntó Quinn

"Puckerman" dijo Lucía.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"Con Shelby y Sue" dijo Lucía mirando a su hija. "¿Otra vez pelearon?"

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Quinn

"Tú y mi hija" dijo Lucía.

"Voy a esperar a Rachel en la cocina." dijo Quinn caminando hacia esa habitación y sentándose.

"No sé que le pasa" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

S&R

"Berry" dijo Sue deteniendo a Rachel en el camino de vuelta. Shelby decidió adelantarse, su novia le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con su hija ese día.

"No. Si no estás dispuesta a decirme la verdad sobre el porque alguien conoce un secreto tuyo y te está chantajeando, no voy a investigar. Y punto" dijo Rachel

"Sabía que algo te estaba molestando en todo el camino, pero no sabía que tenías la capacidad de la clarividencia." dijo Sue. "Aunque estoy dispuesta a contarte mi secreto."

"¿En serio? Eres la primera" dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"¿La primera que te viene con esto o soy la primera dispuesta a decirte mi secreto?" preguntó Sue

"Lo segundo"

"¿Dónde y cuándo podemos hablar?"

"¿Cuándo es la fecha límite?"

"No tiene."

"Bien, mañana en la escuela. ¿Puede ser? ¿Su oficina es lo bastante segura como para tener esta conversación?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, lo es" dijo Sue. "Te voy a hacer llegar el mensaje y tienes un pase libre para toda una hora"

"Gracias" dijo la diva. "Aunque se lo vas a tener que explicar a mi madre"

"Tu madre va a estar presente" dijo Sue.

S&R

Rachel se fue a la cama temprano. Había tenido lunes malos, pero no podía recordar un lunes en el que todos quisieran su ayuda y nadie quisiera decirle que es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

"¿También te está afectando la convivencia con todas estas mujeres?" preguntó Santana entrando en la habitación de la diva y tirándose a su lado en la cama.

"Creo que hay algo con esto de los secretos" dijo Rachel. "Pero no puedo averiguar..."

"No sabemos todos los secretos de Lima, Rachel. Hemos tenido la mala suerte de encontrarnos en un mal lugar, en un mal momento, pero no sabemos todos."

"Creo que antes de terminar la secundaria voy a saber muchos secretos de McKinley." dijo la diva.

"Bueno, por lo menos pasamos un año sin mucha actividad" dijo Santana

"¡Puerta abierta, idiotas!" gritó Lucía que se estaba metiendo en su habitación.

"Puerta abierta." dijo Santana dejando un beso en los labios de Rachel y caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Cuando Rachel se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que Quinn le solicitaba por mensaje de texto una reunión a solas durante el día y que un número desconocido la había llamado varias veces.

Santana no miró de buen agrado el dispositivo que estaba en las manos de su novia, ni la cara de preocupación de la misma.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la latina.

"Nada" dijo Rachel

"No te creo. Pero me voy a ir al entrenamiento mejor" dijo Santana dejando la casa.

"Y ¿ahora que le pasa a tu novia?" preguntó Lucía sentándose al frente de ella.

"Si yo supiera. Pero ya no entiendo demasiado" dijo Rachel

"¿Entiendes esto?" preguntó Lucía dejando un papel sobre la mesa, era una carta, dirigida a la madre de su novia, escrita con letras recortadas de diarios y revistas.

"¿Cuándo te llegó?" preguntó Rachel

"Esta mañana. Estaba en el buzón." dijo Lucía. "Sabes que salgo todas las mañanas a buscar el correo."

"Nunca lo entregan tan temprano, Lucía"

"No, no lo hacen."

"¿Entonces que estabas haciendo tan temprano revisando el buzón?" preguntó la diva cerrando los ojos cansada en el momento en que Quinn aparecía con Beth. Sabía que hasta ahí llegaba la conversación porque la madre de su novia guardó rápidamente la carta entre su ropa y se dispuso a servirle el desayuno a la rubia.

"Cuando volvamos de la escuela" dijo la diva y Quinn asintió.

S&R

Rachel esperaba a su madre sentada al frente de Sue, quien parecía nerviosa. Era la tercer hora y era recién la primer persona con la que podía hablar. No iba a pedir demasiado, solo quería entender como la habían vuelto a traer al mundo de la investigación.

Shelby entró apurada, cerrando la puerta detrás de si misma y sentándose al lado de su hija.

"Soy una persona orgullosa" dijo Sue logrando que la diva levantara una de sus cejas. "Y soy una persona triunfadora." agregó mirando los ojos marrones de Rachel Berry. "A través de los años, he hecho algunas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa para poder lograr los triunfos de los que puedo alardear con tanto placer. Pero algunas cosas que he hecho, han sido peores que otras"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Cuál de todas esas cosas es la causante de esta carta?"

"¿Te molesta escuchar hablar a otra persona que no seas tú?" preguntó Sue tratando de contener una sonrisa. Esta chica le caía muy bien desde el tema de los Fabray unos años atrás.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel sonando realmente arrepentida.

"Está bien." dijo Sue "Me gusta esto de que vayas directamente al grano"

"Sue, no te desvíes en elogios a mi hija. Después podrás hacerlo" dijo Shelby

"Bueno, la cuestión es que no sé por qué me pueden llegar a estar chantajeando, Rachel. Solo sé que puede llegar a tener que ver con el cuarto y el quinto campeonato nacional" dijo Sue.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo en esos dos?" preguntó Rachel

"Mis porristas estaban en una dieta líquida, con bastante contraindicaciones. Un par de ellas..." dijo Sue mirando a Shelby rápidamente "Un par de ellas sufrieron abortos a causa de esa dieta cuando ya estaban terminando el secundario. Otra sufrió una pérdida de visión, que después de que contraté a los mejores doctores en el tema, resultó ser temporal."

"Y si eso se sabe a nivel estatal, ud. no podrá dar más clases en todo el país." dijo Rachel

"Exacto. El problema es que ninguna de esas chicas hizo problema alguno porque no asociaron sus problemas con las bebidas que yo les estaba proporcionando" dijo Sue.

"¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?" preguntó Shelby

"Su madre es agente del FBI" dijo Rachel. "Pensé que lo sabías" agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de su propia madre.

El silencio cubrió a las tres.

"¿Hay posibilidades de que puedan unir esos accidente contigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Seguramente si. Es por lo que supongo que he recibido esa carta" dijo Sue

"¿Estás segura?¿No puede ser alguien que solo quiera dinero y busque hacerte pagar con eso?" preguntó Shelby

"No lo es" dijo Rachel mirando a Sue con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sue no es la única que ha recibido una carta parecida. Pero hasta ahora solo conozco una persona que recibió una segunda carta. Es raro, eso si, que en la primer carta solo pongan el monto y que saben los secretos que ocultan"

"Pero al final de todo, siguen sin saber si es o no es el secreto que Sue está contando" dijo Shelby

"Es el único secreto que tengo que puede llegar a destruir toda mi carrera" dijo Sue

"¿Cuándo te llegó la carta?" preguntó Rachel

"La semana pasada" dijo Sue.

"¿Qué día?" preguntó Rachel sacando una libreta de su bolso y comenzando a anotar.

"El miércoles" dijo Sue

"Necesito que estés atenta si te llega alguna otra de estas cartas y que me comuniques enseguida" dijo Rachel

"¿Va a llegar otra?" preguntó Shelby

"Si, además de que solo dice: **Conozco tus secretos. 5000 dólares para mantener el silencio. **Las cartas no dicen nada más. No dicen donde hay que depositar el dinero, ni cuando lo van a reclamar, ni de que secreto se trata." dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Sue

"Entonces tenemos que seguir esperando. Nos hace falta más datos" dijo Rachel. "No puedo hacer nada con eso. ¿La dejaron en un sobre?"

"No" dijo Sue. "Solo en esa hoja doblada. Aquí en mi escritorio"

"¿En tu escritorio?"

"En mi escritorio." dijo Sue asintiendo.

"¿Qué estás pensando hija?¿No se te va a dar por volver a meterte a investigar?" preguntó Shelby

"No es un asesinato, así que creo que es seguro investigarlo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por eso querías que ella escuchara esto?¿Para que se meta de nuevo en esto de investigar cosas que no le corresponden?" preguntó Shelby enojada mirando a Sue.

"Mejor me voy" dijo Rachel evitando estar presente en el momento de la discusión de pareja.

S&R

Para la hora del almuerzo, solo sabía lo de Sue y no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación del otro profesor y mucho menos de su novia.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era evitar a la latina que podía llegar a estar pasando por alguna crisis interna y tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza que podía llegar a volver a su mente por estar pensando demasiado. No solo en lo de las cartas, sino también en que podía haberle pasado a la latina desde la noche anterior hasta ese medio día.

Por lo tanto, para no ser molestada se metió en el auditorio y se sentó en las filas del medio de butacas, donde ya no había luz para ser vista y la suficiente para sacar lo que necesitara de su bolso.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio a entrar a su novia y a su mejor amiga al auditorio.

Las dos parecían nerviosas y miraban hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

"Sanny, ¿puedes calmarte?" preguntó Brittany poniendo una mano en el hombro de la latina.

"Britt, me llegó una carta. Alguien sabe" dijo Santana

"¿Sabe qué?"

"Lo que pasó, Britt" dijo Santana

"No pasó nada, San"

"Tu y yo sabemos..."

"Lo único que sabemos es que estábamos muy borrachas para recordar que es lo que pasó. Hasta yo entiendo eso." dijo Brittany.

"Pero despertamos desnudas...juntas, Britt"

"Si, lo sé. Quinn también, por cierto" dijo la rubia.

"¿Quinn lo sabe?" preguntó Santana haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"Sip" dijo Brittany

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?" preguntó Santana. "Si Quinn lo sabe, solo es cuestión de tiempo que Rachel se entere. No quiero que ella se entere"

"¿Por qué? Si al final ni siquiera sabemos si pasó o no pasó algo entre nosotras, San. Solo creímos que pasó algo por la situación." dijo Brittany

"Odio lo inteligente que te has vuelto estando con Quinn." dijo Santana sentándose en el piso del escenario.

"Tengo que ver a Quinn." dijo Brittany saliendo del auditorio.

Rachel esperó, con los ojos llenos de lágrima en esa fila, hasta que Santana decidiera irse. Pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer y no podía llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, Santana siguió sin moverse de su lugar y Rachel decidió que era mejor ir a clases.

Se levantó despacio y subió las escaleras del escenario casi sin hacer ruido, era el único lugar por el que podía salir mientras el lugar no estuviera en uso.

Santana la escuchó, y al levantar la mirada vio de donde venía y volvió a largarse a llorar.

Rachel tenía la opción de irse o escuchar la explicación de su novia, decidió que lo segundo era mucho más importante, y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de la latina y abrazarla. Después de todo, amaba a la sexy porrista.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. Yo ando medio bloqueada así que recurrí a esta historia para publicarla porque me di cuenta de que Marcadas está llegando a su fin. _

_Y como iba a publicar esta cuando finalmente comenzara a escribir el tramo final de Marcadas, bueno...creo que se entiende._

_Cuando escribí este capítulo, ya había terminado de leer los dos fics anteriores, así que temporalmente creo que está bien. Estoy segura que está bien, pero bueno, no sé porque pongo el creo._

_En cuanto a la publicación de los capítulos, espero poder publicar uno por semana, así como Marcadas. Pero estoy pasando un momento de bloqueo. El segundo de este ya esta escrito._

_El drama entre Rachel y Santana se resuelve en el capítulo que viene y saben bien que no soy muy adicta al drama en si, así que seguramente ya se estarán dando cuenta hacia donde se resuelve. Además que comienzan las escenas M en esta historia, pero no involucran a nuestras protagonistas._

_Terminando con esto, espero que les guste._

_Su review es muy importante para mi, así que bueno, eso._

_Muchas gracias por atreverse a leerla!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	2. Who Can Break My Heart (Like You)

**Título: ****Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****2 – Who can break my heart (like you)**

**Palabras: ****4,****220**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

**Summary: ****Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero es el**** momento en que ****alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada. **

**Rating: M**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Empieza con un poco de drama, pero es para ambientar la historia. Sé que no es mi fuerte, y que no me gusta escribirlo, pero de vez en cuando...jajaja.**

**Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

**Fecha de Publicación: 16/07/2014**

* * *

**Who Can Break My Heart (Like You)**

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" preguntó Santana limpiándose los ojos con sus mangas.

"Es un escenario. ¿Crees que no está hecho para que se escuche ahí atrás sin sonido especial?" preguntó Rachel que había dejado de llorar mucho tiempo antes que su novia.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel separándose de Santana. La había estado abrazando hasta ese momento. "¿Por no decirme lo que parece haber pasado entre uds.?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana. En su mente, ella había creado muchos escenarios del momento en que le dijera a Rachel que había pasado y ninguno de ellos era con la diva recriminándole por no haberle dicho nada.

"Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que era lo que creías que había pasado. Creo que era más fácil así podía entender realmente lo que pasa día a día entre Quinn y tú" dijo Rachel. "Pero ni siquiera confiaste en mi lo suficiente. ¿Creías que porque te emborrachaste y apareciste desnuda en una cama con Brittany instantáneamente iba a suponer que me engañaste? Creo que deberías tener más fe en mi, San" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana. Seguía perdida.

"Sé que no podrías haberme engañado. Ni borracha, ni casi inconsciente. Menos con Brittany, que ama demasiado a Quinn como para creer que lo hicieron. Pero Brittany confía lo suficiente en que Quinn no va a hacer un escándalo y le dice lo que sucedió, temiendo que se entere por otro lado." dijo Rachel

"Rach..."

"¿No confías en mi?¿Me tengo que enterar por qué escucho una conversación entre Brittany y tú?" preguntó Rachel. "No parece"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana parándose.

"No me hables mejor" dijo la diva comenzando a dejar el auditorio. "Y Santana, me gustaría que nadie se entere de que yo sé tu secreto. Porque necesito averiguar quien es la persona que está enviando esas cartas"

"¡Rachel!" gritó la latina haciendo que la diva se detuviera.

"Vamos a hablar el viernes, en la casa de la pileta. No ahora, Santana." dijo la diva dejando el auditorio.

Santana se quedó pensando en que era lo que le realmente le había molestado a su novia.

S&R

"Espera..." dijo la latina cuando Rachel estaba entrando en uno de los baños. La había buscado por todo el colegio, corriendo. Era más fácil ya que estaban en clases.

Rachel la miró y siguió entrando en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo Santana mirando a los ojos de Rachel. "No sé que pasó, ni como. Solo sé que estábamos en una fiesta y que de repente me desperté a la mañana siguiente, casi a la tarde, y tenía a Brittany desnuda a mi lado, y yo estaba desnuda."

"¿Y no pudiste decirme eso?" preguntó la diva

"No recuerdo nada, Rachel. No recuerdo ni siquiera haber tomado la cantidad suficiente de alcohol para perder de ese modo la memoria. Y no recuerdo como llegué a esa habitación." dijo Santana

"¿De quién era la fiesta?"preguntó Rachel

"De Noah. ¿De quién va a ser?"

"Está bien. Pero insisto, ¿no podías decirme eso? ¿Crees que iba a saltar a la conclusión de que me habías engañado? Tengo más confianza y más fe en ti que eso. Simplemente me lo ocultaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Unos tres meses" dijo Santana.

"Unos tres meses. Ahora, ya escuché lo que tenías que decir. Hazme el favor de hacer lo que te dije en el auditorio y además, de no hablarme por un par de días, el viernes vamos a hablar."

"Pero recién estamos a martes"

"Sabes decirme los días de la semana" dijo Rachel dejando el baño, nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

S&R

Noah Puckerman estaba con su miembro en lo más profundo de una porrista en la sala de astronomía, perdido en su placer mientras trataba de llevar al orgasmo a la mujer cuando una voz los asustó a los dos.

"Noah" dijo Rachel. Era la única persona que lo llamaba así en público. "Sigan, terminen si quieren. Yo voy a esperar aquí sentada. Necesito hablar con el que tiene el pene"

"¿En serio estas haciendo esto?" pregunto Noah saliendo de la porrista que quedó con sus piernas abiertas mostrándole todo a la diva y al muchacho.

"Puck ¿por qué no le dices que se una?" preguntó la porrista. "¿No quieres limpiarme?" agregó abriendo un ojo y mirando a Rachel.

"Lo siento, linda, necesito hablar con el juguete del día y mi novia tiene una vagina mucho más linda. Si sigues así necesitarás una reconstrucción vaginal dentro de un par de años" dijo Rachel sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

"Estás enojada. Si supiera que Santana no va a matarme haría algún comentario al respecto. ¿Me esperas Cindy?" preguntó mirando a la porrista.

"Sandy" dijo la joven "Y necesito terminar, así que apúrate"

"Vagina de turno, la llamaría yo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la sala de astronomía.

"¿Qué rayos pasa por tu extraña cabeza?" preguntó Noah deteniendo a Rachel del otro lado de la puerta y mirándola enojado.

"Una fiesta. Santana. Brittany. Tu casa. Un cuarto. Las dos desnudas" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Noah. "Además, pensé que ya lo sabías. ¿Recién te enteras?"

"¡Noah, te lo estoy advirtiendo!" dijo Rachel firmemente. "No tengo la mejor de las semanas, tengo miedo de que me vuelva el maldito dolor de cabeza porque desde ayer que todo pareciera estar de forma rara y tú estás dando vueltas"

"No estoy dando vueltas." dijo Noah. "Es que no entiendo que puede ser tan grave."

"Quiero saber que sucedió y porque mi novia me ocultó tres meses eso" dijo Rachel

"En tu relación, no lo sé. Porque pensé que si Quinn lo sabía, seguramente tú ya lo sabrías. Tienes una mejor relación con esa loca mujer que Quinn y Brittany." dijo Noah.

"Esa loca mujer me ocultó ese pequeño detalle durante 3 meses, y me vengo a enterar mientras estoy escondida en el auditorio. A todo esto ¿no te llegó ninguna carta pidiéndote 5000 dólares porque saben un secreto tuyo?" preguntó la diva bajando la voz.

"No." dijo Noah "Y puedo ayudarte a aclarar el porque Santana no debe haber querido contarte del tema. E incluso puedo aclarar lo que pasó en esa habitación entre ellas. Y como llegaron a quedarse desnudas."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Nunca me arriesgaría a mentirte y no permitiría que nadie te rompiera el corazón." dijo Noah poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la diva.

"Me duele que no me haya dicho." dijo Rachel bajando la voz. "¿Soy tan mala que voy a sacar una conclusión en el mismo momento en que me lo cuente?"

"Oh, yo creo que ella no sabía como hacerlo" dijo Noah abrazándola.

"¿Te enojas conmigo y vienes corriendo a sus brazos?" preguntó Santana apareciendo detrás de Noah.

"Vino para saber la verdad de lo tuyo" dijo Noah "y tendrías que evitar atacarme porque yo sé lo que de verdad pasó"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Además de que está filmado, diva." dijo Noah mirando a la diva.

"Filmado..." dijo Rachel mirando su celular que lo único que hacía era sonar.

"Si."

"Esta tarde, a las 6 en la casa . Lleva la filmación y trata de recordar todo" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y alejándose.

"Bueno, tienes una oportunidad. Seguramente todo se le va a pasar" dijo Noah

"Eres un idiota. ¿Sabes lo que me va a costar que vuelva a confiar en mi?" preguntó Santana

"La idiota eres tú que no le dijo lo que pasó apenas sucedió" dijo Noah. "Tendrías que avisarle a Quinn y a Brittany así también ven eso. Ahora, voy a volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que tu novia me interrumpa"

S&R

"Rachel, hablé con Andrea y decidimos que lo mejor era que te cuente lo que pediste" dijo el profesor Robert Stevenson cuando vio entrar a la diva en su aula.

"Supuse que por eso me estaba llamando" dijo la diva, igualmente su mente estaba en otro lado. Estaba en sentir que había exagerado con Santana. Después de tanto tiempo en calma, todo ocurría de golpe.

"Bueno, verás...mi relación con Andrea no es reciente. La conozco a ella desde que era una joven de 13 años." dijo el profesor.

"Si esto va a convertirse en un tema legal, debo advertirle de antemano que cierre la boca y contrate a un maldito abogado porque no voy a detener a la persona que quiere sacar su secreto." dijo Rachel

"No, no es un tema legal. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que me estaba por casar con la hermana de Figgins? Es cierto. Conocí a Andrea y me enamoré a primera vista. Pero no hice nada. Solo me fui, dejando a mi futura esposa en el altar. Casi literalmente. Me fui a otros lugares del país, hasta que el año pasado vine a Lima y me reencontré con Andrea. Puedo asegurarte que entre ella y yo no pasó nada hasta sus 18 años."

"Entonces ¿su secreto es que se enamoró de una niña de 13 años?" preguntó Rachel "¿Y se fue?"

"Mi secreto puede ser ese, y además dejar a la tía de dicha niña en el altar. Imagina el escándalo que se va a crear en esa familia cuando se enteren que yo soy la persona con la que se casó Andrea. Imagina Figgins como va a querer encontrar cualquier cosa en mi contra para culparme de algún hecho que no cometí." dijo el profesor.

"Dígame la verdad" dijo Rachel. "Puedo creerle que se fue cuando conoció a Andrea, puedo creerle que no la vio hasta el año pasado, pero puedo notar que algo me está ocultando y realmente, profesor, hoy no estoy de humor para juegos de ingenio ni gente que quiera ocultarme cosas."

"Andrea me dijo que eras buena"

"Pero incluso Andrea no sabe que es lo que me está ocultando. Y el secreto que ud. no quiere que se revele es porque en realidad va a hacer que su esposa pueda separarse de ud." dijo Rachel firmemente. Realmente no estaba de humor para esto.

"Cuando me escapé de ese matrimonio lo hice llevándome todo el dinero de los regalos, e incluso una parte del dinero que estaba destinado a pagar la fiesta." dijo el profesor.

"O sea que es un ladrón" dijo Rachel

"Si" dijo el profesor. "Ella no puede enterarse. Ella cree que en realidad el secreto es nuestra boda. Si, cuando su padre se entere va a matarme. Pero no solo por enamorarme de ella y casarme con ella. Va a matarme además de eso, por haber huido con todo el dinero y haber roto el corazón de su hermana"

"Si, creo que toda la familia va a querer hacer eso." dijo Rachel. "Si yo fuera de su familia, también lo haría. Es más, ni siquiera sé porque sigo escuchándolo."

"¿Por qué te contraté?" preguntó el profesor.

"No recuerdo haber arreglado honorarios"

"Creo que es porque no necesitas el dinero"

"¡JA!" dijo Rachel. "No creo que quiera que se sepa toda la verdad, así que serán 100 dólares por semana y un adicional de 1000 dólares al finalizar el trabajo. Es la tasa que estoy usando para aquellos que han sido golpeados por este chantajista"

"¿No soy el único?"

"No, no lo es"

"¿Quienes son los otros?"

"No puedo decirle, sería faltar a mi secreto profesional. ¿Lo toma o lo deja?"

"Lo tomo" dijo el profesor. "Te voy a dar doscientos ahora. Espero que puedas resolverlo antes de la semana que viene"

"Yo también, pero no me ayuda demasiado el hecho de que manda cada carta con espacio en el medio." dijo Rachel abandonando el aula. Hasta que volvió a asomar su cabeza. "¿Cuándo llegó la carta?"

"El jueves pasado" dijo el profesor.

"Adiós" dijo Rachel volviendo a desaparecer.

S&R

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Quinn entrando en la cocina y viendo a Santana mirar por la puerta trasera.

"Salió a pasear los perros" dijo la latina sentándose.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn. "La verdad, supongo que sé que es lo que pasó y me gustaría vanagloriarme de eso, pero en este momento necesito hablar con tu novia."

"¿Recibiste el mensaje?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, pero había quedado hablar con ella a solas antes de eso."

"¿Para qué querías hablar a solas con mi novia?" preguntó la latina poniéndose de pie y parándose adelante de Quinn.

"Santana no creo que estés en condiciones de hacer una escena de celos. ¿O si?" preguntó Rachel que ahora estaba junto a los perros en la puerta. "Ahora entiendo porque hace tres meses la convivencia con uds. dos es algo bastante difícil."

"No es difícil" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero y alejándose de la rubia.

"Quinn, ¿necesitabas hablar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." respondió Quinn con cara de diciendo: hace horas que quiero hablar contigo a solas.

"¿Podrías esperar hasta que nos juntemos todos a las 6?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque cuando finalmente termine con ese tema, que lamentablemente está dando vueltas en mi cabeza, mejor voy a poder seguir adelante con lo otro." dijo Rachel pasando al lado de la latina.

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste cuando pasó?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Santana. "Eso siempre me lo pregunté. Es por eso que no creo que seas tan inocente como Britt dijo"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y mirando a Quinn

"Brittany me lo contó al día siguiente. Yo siempre esperé que me dijeras algo, pero es obvio que si Santana te lo ocultó hasta ahora es porque no es como ellas dicen. Brittany puede creerlo, pero Santana oculta algo." dijo Quinn

"¡No oculto nada!" dijo Santana mirando desesperada a Rachel.

"¿En serio?¿Cuándo se enteró tu novia de lo que pasó?¿Hoy?" preguntó Quinn

"Esto no es tu problema, Quinn" dijo Santana volviendo a pararse al frente de la rubia.

"Si lo es. Porque involucra a mi novia, también, Santana." dijo la rubia.

"¡Basta!" gritó Rachel haciendo que las dos la miraran. "El tema no se va a tocar hasta que venga Noah y veamos la maldita filmación de lo que verdaderamente pasó esa noche. No me importa que finalmente sepamos que se acostaron, pero llevo medio día sabiendo esto y realmente me siento demasiado mal como para seguir en la nebulosa si entre ellas dos pasó algo o no. Además, Quinn, lo sabes hace 3 meses. Si te quedaste con la maldita boca cerrada, es simplemente porque eres una idiota. Tendrías que haber dicho algo y resolvíamos todo antes"

Las dos jóvenes la miraron con la boca abierta y Rachel giró sus ojos y se encontró con su madre y con Lucía.

"¿Algún problema o siempre tengo que ser la persona que sonríe para uds.?" preguntó pasando entre ellas en dirección a su habitación.

S&R

Shelby esperó que su hija saliera de su baño para escuchar que era lo que había pasado. Realmente su mente estaba casi estallando y no sabía bien de qué. Mientras tanto, podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de Lucía a Santana, por lo que se suponía que había pasado entre sus hijas.

"Creo que están exagerando. Yo sé que lo hice" dijo Rachel apareciendo en la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Dónde estabas?pensé que estabas en el baño" dijo Shelby mirándola.

"Cuando vi que escucharon me fui directamente a tu cuarto, pero casi me quedo dormida y vine y aquí estás." dijo Rachel caminando para sentarse al lado de su madre.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Shelby pasando un brazo los hombros de su hija.

"Santana y Brittany perdieron la memoria en una fiesta hace 3 meses atrás y se despertaron desnudas en una habitación" dijo la diva.

"¿Tres meses y ahora explotas?"

"Tres meses y ahora me entero. Y no fue porque ella me lo contara. Fue porque estaba pensando el dilema de Sue y ella recibió una carta parecida. Le estaba diciendo a Brittany y yo escuché todo." dijo Rachel. "Me hubiera gustado que me lo contara. Sería tan tranquilo para mi saber que pasó algo o no pasó nada entre ellas. Pero ahora todos se acuerdan o conocen mis capacidades para la investigación en el mismo momento en que me entero de esto"

"¿Estás bien?"

"No sé"

"¿No sabes?"

"Pensé que estábamos mas o menos. Primero porque ya son dos años juntas. Después porque el convivir nos podría estar desgastando. Por último, porque me gusta quedarme en casa cuando a ella se le da por ir a fiestas. No imaginé que pasaría algo así nunca, y siempre creí que me lo contaría en el momento en que pasaría."

"¿Me dejas matarla?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hay posibilidad de que no haya pasado nada entre ellas." dijo Rachel. "Noah tiene una filmación de esa noche, la va a traer a las 6 y va a explicar como fue que las dos terminaron adentro de esa habitación."

"Tu amigo siempre me sorprende. ¿Qué hace filmando las cosas que pasan en una habitación?"

"Noah es un poco pervertido" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, pero quiero estar presente. Quiero matarla con conocimiento de causa. Aún si tengo que ver ese video."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"En serio. Así sea que tenga que ver a tu novia teniendo sexo con alguien más."

"He evitado pensar en eso." dijo Rachel con cara de asco.

S&R

Cuando Noah llegó, no dijo ninguna palabra al darse cuenta de que no iban a trasladarse a la casa de la pileta, porque cada habitante de esa casa más Brittany estaban esperándolo en el living, al frente del televisor. Puso el disco en la bandeja, pensando en que decir, y se dio vuelta para encontrar a todas las mujeres mirándolo expectantes.

"Toma" dijo dándole el control a la diva. "Por si se vuelve aburrido en algunos momentos, así avanzas más rápido."

Rachel asintió agarrando el control y miró a su amigo.

"La noche de la fiesta, Santana llegó un poco tarde, molesta porque Rachel no había querido ir a otra fiesta más. Yo no le dije nada, porque al final sé que Rachel prefiere quedarse en su casa que asistir a fiestas. Odia una reunión de jóvenes alcohólicos y borrachos. Pero...había preparado la habitación de mi madre por si ellas llegaban a ir. Y por si decidían quedarse. Que mejor para mi que ver a Rachel y a Santana teniendo sexo. Así que instalé una cámara con un pequeño sensor de movimiento en esa habitación. Aclaro esto por si ven que está cortado en algunas partes.

Cuando descubre un movimiento, la cámara empieza a grabar. Si no hay más movimientos, la cámara deja de hacerlo a los cinco minutos." dijo Noah

"¿Eso es lo que tenías que explicar?" preguntó Santana enojada.

"No. No es eso. No deberías interrumpirme" dijo Noah mirando a la latina enojado. "Santana cuando entró en mi casa, me buscó. Yo estaba en la cocina, hablando con algunos miembros del coro y había dejado mi vaso casi lleno en la mesa a mi derecha. Vi a Santana y vi su cara, así que esperé que se acercara a mi en donde empezó a hablar de Rachel y de que no entendía porque no le gustaban las fiestas."

"¿Querrías dejar de hundirme?" preguntó la latina.

"Si no lo digo, ella va a decir que le estoy ocultando cosas y que diga que es lo que estoy ocultando y estoy tratando de contar todo como lo recuerdo para que ella no me esté interrumpiendo." dijo Noah señalando a la diva. "Pero no contaba con que tú estarías interrumpiendo."

"Noah, continúa con la historia" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, Santana vio que yo me estaba llevando el vaso que había dejado sin supervisión a mi boca y me lo sacó. Se tomó todo el contenido en cuestión de un minuto, y quiso más. Le dije que no se moviera demasiado, que estábamos en la cocina así que iba a conseguir una bebida rápido. Tardé dos minutos en volver con dos botellas de cerveza y Santana ya se estaba cayendo sobre si misma. Parecía perdida, drogada. Brittany apareció ahí, y se fue porque dijo que estábamos arruinando la fiesta con nuestra mala cara y yo trataba de hacer que Santana se pudiera mantener en pie. No podía mantenerse en pie ni siquiera estando agarrada en la mesa. Así que me dije que lo mejor era llevarla a ese cuarto y llamar a Rachel. Total iba a cerrar la puerta yo con llave cuando saliera así nadie le hacía nada. La cargué en mis brazos y la llevé hasta el cuarto.

En el camino, no recuerdo si Karofsky o Azimio, nos tiró encima medio barril de cerveza. Por eso cuando entré al cuarto y cerré la puerta, la desnudé. No la toqué ni nada, van a ver en el video que estaba fuera de si misma.

Nunca me supo contestar si había recibido o no algún tipo de bebida de alguien más en esos dos minutos en los que la perdí de mi vista." dijo Noah

"¿Y Brittany?" preguntó Quinn mirando al padre de su hija, que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

"Brittany se emborrachó y como sabía que ibas a matarme si te enterabas que había llegado hasta el punto de sacarse la ropa y que la dejé dormir en el living, donde dormían todos, decidí meterla en el cuarto con Santana. Después de todo, Santana seguía durmiendo y sin muestras de reaccionar unas tres horas después" dijo Noah.

La latina miró a la diva y vio que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Quizás no era tan mala idea ver el video después de todo.

"¿Rach, puedes ponerle play?" preguntó Noah.

La diva asintió y comenzaron a ver a Noah acomodando la habitación y saliendo alegre de la misma.

El próximo movimiento, fue Noah cargando a una muy desmayada Santana y hablándole a la latina mientras la desnudaba y pedía perdón a la latina aunque no estuviera consciente. Tuvo que sacarle la ropa interior, porque escucharon que había mojado hasta eso. También acomodó a Santana boca abajo, rogándole que no se moviera. No sabía que le habían puesto en la bebida, pero no quería que se ahogue.

Después vieron minutos de Santana sin moverse hasta que la imagen volvió a cortarse y Noah entraba esta vez con Brittany, pero la rubia estaba borracha y cansada, y solo tuvo que apoyarla en la cama.

La próxima imagen, fue Brittany sentándose en la cama y sacándose la ropa antes de volver a dormirse.

Después pasaron a la mañana en la cual las dos se despertaron e hicieron casi un escándalo mientras se vestían e intentaban saber que había sucedido.

Cuando Noah les abrió la puerta, la que se quedó en la cama y se largó a llorar por no entender, fue Santana.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Quinn

"Sip. Eso es todo" dijo Noah. "No es la primera vez que lo veo, lo hice ese mismo día, cuando vi que era lo que implicaba, lo guardé bajo cinco llaves por las dudas de que me involucraran en esto"

"Gracias, Noah" dijo Rachel

"Si, gracias" dijo Santana mirando a la diva con dolor en los ojos. Sabía bien que Rachel había tomado mal el hecho de que no hubiera confiado en ella para decirle eso, pero realmente la había afectado.

"Todavía tenemos que hablar" dijo la diva en voz baja.

"¿Vas a dejarme?" preguntó Santana despacio, mientras a su alrededor todas se movían.

"No lo pensé ni siquiera una sola vez" dijo Rachel sonriendo tristemente.

"¡Viste Sanny! No tuvimos sexo. Rachel ahora no va a estar enojada contigo" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

S&R

A medianoche Rachel sintió que una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abría antes de que lo mismo hiciera la suya.

Los pasos descalzos de Santana llegaron hasta el borde de su cama y las sábanas fueron corridas. La latina se deslizó detrás de ella y agarró su cintura despacio, apoyando su rostro junto al de la diva.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la diva despacio.

"Vine a dormir contigo. Hoy pensé que te perdía. Nunca estuve más cerca de creerlo" dijo Santana y Rachel sintió algo húmedo cayendo sobre su rostro. "Quiero estar contigo el tiempo que nos quede juntas"

"¿Por qué crees que es una noche?"

"No lo sé. Lo que si sé fue que tendría que haber confiado en ti y tendría que haberte dicho apenas sucedió."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Porque tenía miedo de que hubiera pasado algo. No recordaba nada. Y temía de que ese no recordar nada llevara a que cometí un error irreparable para nosotras"

"¿Por eso te has ido alejando de mi?"

"En todo caso quería que si me dejabas fuera por alguna razón como esa y no porque te había engañado."

"Porque creíste que me habías engañado."

"Porque creí que te había engañado."

"San..." dijo Rachel girando para quedar frente a frente. "¿Podemos dormir? Ha sido un día completamente terrible."

"Te amo" dijo Santana. "No quería que te durmieras sin decírtelo."

"Yo también te amo, Santana López" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos.

* * *

"Rachel, a mi habitación, ahora. Esto no puede tardar más" dijo Quinn a la mañana siguiente mientras las dos morenas estaban desayunando. O intentando desayunar porque Lucía las había descubierto durmiendo juntas y comenzó a gritar pensando que habían tenido relaciones sexuales dentro de la casa con ellas presentes.

Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le preguntó si algún correo había llegado ese día, haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos y cerrara la boca, mientras Shelby (que ya estaba acostumbrada tanto a los ataques de Lucía o a encontrar a su hija y a Santana dormidas sin tener relaciones sexuales) explicó que las había visto con el pijama puesto cuando Lucía empezó a gritar y que la madre de Santana sabía bien que si ambas jóvenes se enfrascaban en relaciones sexuales no había ropa que quedara pegada a ellas hasta que se bañaran. Esto hizo que Lucía subiera las escaleras y revisara los baños de las dos habitaciones, para volver y decir que no parecía que se hubieran bañado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"¿Puede ir Santana?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Estás segura?"preguntó Quinn

"No eres la única que ha recibido una de esas y voy a necesitar su ayuda, así que tarde o temprano se va a enterar de lo que hablemos y va a ser lo mismo. Prefiero que lo escuche de tu boca" dijo Rachel sin ninguna emoción.

"Odio cuando hablas así" dijo Quinn. "Puede venir la loca que tienes por novia."

"¿A qué?" preguntó Santana caminando junto a Rachel hacia el cuarto de Quinn

"¿Prometes escuchar y después, cuando pueda, te explico todo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Santana.

"Es como una nueva investigación" dijo la diva.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana volviendo a caminar antes de agarrar la mano de Rachel y detenerla. "No implica asesinatos, ¿verdad?"

"No" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Pareciera que vienen haciendo el amor de distintas maneras. ¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto en caminar unos cuantos metros hasta mi cuarto?" preguntó Quinn cuando las vio entrar.

"Santana sintió la necesidad de preguntarme si esto podía llegar a ser peligroso para mi" dijo Rachel

Quinn solo giró los ojos y cerró la puerta apenas pasó la latina.

Se sentó y comenzó a mirar a los ojos de la diva.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que mi madre era la asesina?" preguntó Quinn

"¿En serio vienes a hacer esa pregunta?" dijo Santana

"Quinn, las pistas" dijo Rachel. "Pero no creo que tu secreto sea matar a alguien, ¿o si? ¿Finalmente mataste a alguien con tu mirada? Entonces no me mires"

"Veo que tomas las cosas con humor." dijo Quinn

"Santana recibió una carta ayer, sobre el secreto que yo no sabía. Por eso me enteré de lo otro." dijo Rachel. "Estoy segura de que no es grave."

"Pise a algo, o alguien" dijo Quinn de repente. "Fue hace un tiempo atrás, a finales del verano. Cuando habíamos ido con Brittany a Columbus, a pasear."

"¿No sabes qué es lo que pisaste?" preguntó Rachel

"Brittany empezó a tener hambre, y ya era tarde. Me metí en un pueblo buscando un mercado abierto las 24 horas." dijo Quinn. "Cuando lo encontré, Britt se había dormido y yo estaba cansada. Entré en el supermercado igual, compré algo para comer y volví al auto, en donde recosté el asiento y Britt se despertó."

"Oh, no" dijo Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Brittany no es muy aficionada a dormir en el camino. Si está dormida no tiene problemas, puedes parar en el medio de la nada y duermes hasta que ella te despierta, pero si se despierta, no puedes decirle que vas a dormir ahí." dijo Quinn

"Entiendo" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, enderecé mi asiento y volví a manejar, buscando la salida del pueblo ese. Las calles no estaban bien iluminadas y...cerré los ojos y me desperté por haberme salido del carril y escuchar un golpe en el auto. Me detuve inmediatamente y me bajé, pero no pude acercarme al bulto que ahora estaba detrás del auto, lejos de las luces traseras. Me agarró pánico, así que alcancé a hacer dos pasos antes de ver las luces de un auto acercarse. Increíblemente nadie salió de las casas. Cuando vi las luces, corrí al auto, aceleré y salí de ahí." contó Quinn

"¿Recuerdas que día fue esto?" preguntó Rachel

"Tengo el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito, porque pagué usando eso. Y no quería...olvidar. Ni siquiera me acordaba el nombre del pueblo" dijo Quinn levantándose y abriendo el último cajón de su escritorio sacando una caja.

"¿El auto?" preguntó Rachel

"Estaba bien. Fue lo primero que me fijé apenas lo guardé en el garage. No vi sangre ni nada. Solo estaba un poco abollado." dijo Quinn

"Con razón lo mandaste al mecánico unos días después. Supongo que no voy a poder revisar nada." dijo Rachel

"Igual no había sangre" reiteró Quinn

"Te creo. No es eso." dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que esa persona te está chantajeando con lo que pasó esa noche?" preguntó Rachel

"Estoy segura. Es lo único que estaba ocultando. Brittany ni siquiera se despertó" dijo Quinn.

"Bien. Cuando te llegue una carta más me avisas enseguida. Déjame ver ese recibo" dijo Rachel sacando su celular y sacando una foto. "Genial, esto es suficiente."

"Rachel..." dijo Quinn al notar que se estaba levantando. "Desde ese día casi no duermo y reviso las noticias pero no hay nada"

"Acaba de resolver el caso de tu mal humor, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Eso también tenía que ver con esa noche entre Britt y tú" dijo la rubia haciendo que la latina cerrara la boca.

"No te preocupes, Quinn." dijo Rachel. "Vamos a llegar al fondo de todo esto"

"¿Estás excitada? Se nota que estás excitada. Casi dos años sin investigar nada y ahora resuelves lo mío en un día y tienes lo de Quinn" dijo Santana siguiéndola hacia afuera.

"No lo estoy" dijo Rachel

"Si lo estás. Te excita investigar. Tendría que sentirme celosa" dijo Santana

"En ese caso, tendrías que agradecerlo. Si fuera que me excito" dijo Rachel "Porque te beneficiarías de eso"

"Siempre y cuando estuvieran en un lugar sin madres" dijo Shelby apareciendo junto a Lucía delante de las morenas.

"No dijimos que íbamos a llevar esta excitación a su máximo nivel" dijo Rachel

"No, pero por lo menos no hablen de esas cosas al frente de sus madres" dijo Shelby haciendo que las dos jóvenes giren sus ojos.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Capítulo 2 y van. No sé como sigo de pie, ajajjaa._

_Bueno, resuelto el drama de la historia, comienza la historia. El drama en si era la parte de la relación entre Rachel y Santana, desde en adelante comienzan a investigar los secretos, ¿cuáles son?¿qué es lo que esconden las personas chantajeadas? Y sobre todo, ¿quién es el chantajista? _

_Pero si resuelvo todo eso rápido, no me queda historia. :P_

_Además va a predominar el humor, como en las dos partes anteriores. Con suspenso. Pero humor._

_Les prometo que no va a haber más drama por un tiempo, cada secreto tiene una historia detrás._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**Lopz:** jajaja el drama se acaba como empieza, no quería hacerlo demasiado largo y por eso se resolvió así, era solo entre Rachel y Santana. Y como en las dos partes anteriores, va a predominar el humor. Después de todo, tengo que atraer a los personajes a la investigación. El chantajista por ahora no es importante, lo que importa son los secretos y las resoluciones de los mismos. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, Kitties!_

_Si puedo estoy publicando la semana que viene!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	3. The Voluble Truth

**Título: ****Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****3 – The voluble truth**

**Palabras: ****4,****220**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

**Summary: ****Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero es el**** momento en que ****alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada. **

**Rating: M**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Empieza con un poco de drama, pero es para ambientar la historia. Sé que no es mi fuerte, y que no me gusta escribirlo, pero de vez en cuando...jajaja.**

**Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

**Fecha de Publicación: 27/07/2014**

* * *

**The Voluble Truth**

"¿Crees que Quinn puede haber atropellado a un perro o a una persona?" preguntó Santana ese mismo día mientras estaban comiendo juntas en el auditorio.

"No" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza y muy segura. "Creo que la persona que la está chantajeando quiere hacerle creer que piso a un perro o a una persona"

"¿Por qué querría eso?" preguntó Santana

"Porque si logra que le paguen por el miedo de saber sus secretos, se va a hacer millonario, o millonaria" dijo Rachel pensativa. "De la misma forma que pensó que enviándote esa carta ibas a pagar"

"¿Es tu forma de decirme que soy tonta?" preguntó Santana moviéndose para sentarse detrás de Rachel, con las piernas abiertas.

"No. Solo..." dijo Rachel frunciendo sus labios y agarrando las manos de Santana entre las suyas.

"¿Solo?"

"Tiene que ser alguien que hubiera estado el día de Quinn y en la fiesta" dijo Rachel. "Tiene que ser alguien...que sepa sobre el profesor Robertson y sobre Sue." dijo Rachel. Esa parte ya le había contado a la latina, para que la ayude.

"No necesariamente" dijo Santana. "Mira nosotras nos enteramos de muchas cosas solo por el simple hecho de mirar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado"

"No necesariamente..." repitió la diva.

"¿En qué estás pensado?" preguntó Santana

"Yo no estuve en la fiesta..." dijo Rachel.

"Quedó bastante establecido." dijo Santana besando el cuello de la diva.

"Y no sabía porque Quinn había llevado al mecánico. Pero si hubiera estado interesada...si hubiera estado interesada, San, seguramente hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. Así que solo bastaba con ver el auto antes o durante el tiempo que estuvo en el taller hasta su reparación para sacar esa conclusión." dijo Rachel dando pequeños saltitos entre las piernas de la latina, sin darse cuenta de que estaba frotando su trasero con la entrepierna de su novia.

"Rachel..." dijo la latina agarrando con fuerza la cintura de la diva.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel girando su cuello para ver a Santana.

"¿Tenemos tiempo para que me lleves a un orgasmo?" preguntó la latina colorada y rogando que Rachel volviera a moverse.

"No creo" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de la latina cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

"Y recién estamos a martes" dijo Santana soltando a Rachel y tratando de calmar a su propio cuerpo.

S&R

"¿Qué es eso de que estás investigando cosas y yo no estoy involucrado?" preguntó Noah entrando en la casa de Rachel ese mismo día.

Lucía, quien estaba limpiando unos platos, dejó caer un par al piso asustada. Rachel la miró intrigada antes volver la cara a su amigo.

"¿Tiene que entrar así?" preguntó Lucía. Rachel volvió a mirarla, había escuchado su voz temblar, y sabía que estaba mintiendo en cuanto a que los nervios fueran por Noah.

"¿Lulú?" preguntó Noah. "Entro así todos los días."

"Espérame en el living, Noah" dijo Rachel comenzando a pensar una forma de divertirse con su suegra.

"No vas a meter a Santana en tu investigación. No lo voy a permitir" dijo Lucía en voz baja acercándose a Rachel cuando Noah ya se había marchado.

"¿Por qué no?¿Por qué no quieres que se entere de tu secretito?" preguntó Rachel también en voz baja.

"No lo vas a saber ni siquiera tú" dijo Lucía.

"Entonces no te voy a ayudar"

"Debes ayudarme"

"¿Cómo te voy a ayudar si no me quieres contar tu secreto?"

"Porque debes hacer algo por mi porque te dejo dormir con la idiota de mi hija en una cama las dos juntas"

"¿Tiene que ver con alguien con quien estés durmiendo?"

"No te voy a contar"

"No te voy a ayudar"

"Tienes que hacerlo"

"No"

"Entonces solo voy a insinuarle a tu hija que te estás acostando con alguien"

"¡No me estoy acostando todavía!" gritó Lucía.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" dijo Rachel dando pequeños saltitos sonriente y aplaudiendo..

"Oh, por Dios." dijeron Shelby y Noah.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Santana parada en la puerta, entre su suegra y el amigo de la diva.

"¡Esa no es la manera en la que te enseñé a expresarte!" gritó Lucía completamente colorada mirando a su hija.

"¿Con quién se puede saber NO te estás acostando?" preguntó Santana

"Esto no se trata de eso, se trata de que dijiste una mala palabra" dijo Lucía

"Dije _rayos _y no es una mala palabra" dijo Santana. "Deja de intentar cambiar el tema."

"Por favor, sigue con el tema que estabas hablando con mi hija porque esto se está poniendo interesante" dijo Shelby sentándose en una de las sillas y esperando más noticias.

"No voy a seguir hablando del tema." dijo Lucía volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidiendo que no se acordaba salió de la casa por la puerta trasera seguida por los perros.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"No entiendo que acaba de suceder" dijo la diva. "Yo estaba hablando con ella, al respecto de lo que hablamos esta mañana, y realmente no entiendo que pasó después"

"Todos nos enteramos de que se está viendo con alguien" dijo Noah "y creo que desde ahí se enojó."

"Yo creo que más se debe haber enojado porque Santana se enteró" dijo Shelby

"Voy a hablar con ella" dijo Rachel saliendo detrás de Lucía.

"No me voy a quedar con la duda" dijo Santana que todavía estaba tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

S&R

"No lo entiendo porque tienen que andar metiéndose en todos estos temas." dijo Lucía.

"Porque tú me dijiste del sobre y fue graciosa tu reacción" dijo Rachel

"Ahora mi hija lo sabe" dijo Lucía

"Tu hija está presente en esta conversación también" dijo Rachel

"Si, es bueno que alguien lo recuerde" dijo Santana

"No quería que se entere nadie" dijo Lucía.

"¿Cómo iba a resolver tu problema si no me enteraba del terrible secreto?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Acaso todos creen que con una simple carta puedo resolver un misterio?"

"No pretendía que puedas resolver un misterio con solo eso, pretendía que la pelea entre uds. dos dure un poco más. Pero en más de dos años sus peleas solo duran unos días." dijo Lucía sentándose en el piso.

"Te estás sentando en el pasto" dijo Rachel

"Solo quería tener lo que todos tienen. Una linda relación. Y la estoy comenzando y aparece esa carta" dijo Lucía

"¿Voy a tener un padrastro?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé." dijo Lucía. "No creo que quiera seguir conmigo por esto."

"Bueno, pero entonces es un idiota" dijo Rachel

"¿No podrías decirle que en realidad tendría que dejarlo?" preguntó Santana en voz baja

"Se te escucha igual, Santana" dijo Rachel

"Tu novia miniatura tiene razón" dijo Lucía.

"Eso fue cruel Lucía." dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"No hagas el puchero, no puedo luchar en contra de tu puchero y mi madre deprimida. Es una injusticia." dijo Santana.

"Santana, no puedo con todo." dijo Rachel

"Yo soy la que no puede con todo. Mi madre tiene un novio del que no sabíamos nada y supongo que por todo lo de la carta es porque recibió una y tú y ella están en una especie de discusión que sigo sin entender" dijo Santana

"¡BASTA!" gritó Lucía poniéndose de pie. "Cierren la maldita boca las dos. Solo quería tener una maldita relación, y de repente hay alguien en este pueblo enviando esos mensajes"

"Tengo una pregunta ¿es casado?" preguntó Rachel

"Es recientemente divorciado" dijo Lucía cansada.

"¿Qué tan reciente?" preguntó la diva.

"El divorcio salió hace unos seis meses" dijo Lucía.

"¿Entonces por qué es un secreto?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Podrías dejar de hablar de esto como si no fuera mi madre?" preguntó Santana.

"Cállate. Necesito saber varias cosas sobre el misterioso chantajista" dijo la diva.

"Es el único secreto que tengo, y solo recibí esa carta" dijo Lucía.

"Pero ¿por qué es un secreto?" preguntó de nuevo la diva.

"Porque trabajé mucho tiempo en esa casa. Con ellos. Con él y su esposa. Si eso se llega a saber, la mujer puede llegar a hacer un escándalo y querer cobrar algo del acuerdo prenupcial." dijo Lucía

"Si el divorcio ya salió, entonces no tienen de que preocuparse" dijo Rachel pensando rápidamente.

"Si, lo sabemos. Pero la ex esposa puso una clausula que también le impide a ella contraer algún tipo de relación sentimental o romántica." dijo Lucía

"¿Alguien los vio?" preguntó Rachel

"No creo. Siempre nos encontramos en su casa. Cenamos, o almorzamos, depende de sus horarios. Es médico" dijo Lucía.

"Bueno por lo menos encontraste a alguien con plata" dijo Santana

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel escandalizada.

"Es cierto" respondió su novia levantando sus hombros.

"Ahora que ya lo sabes, espero que puedas encontrar a quien está mandando esas cartas. Santana hablaré contigo esta noche." dijo Lucía mirando a su hija y volviendo a la casa.

"Y lo resuelve así" dijo Santana mirándola partir. "¿Qué pasa? Esa cara obviamente es tu cara de _esto me huele feo. _Y no me gusta."

"Más allá de que tenga ese contrato con el divorcio...no creo que el chantajista esté por ese lado. Cuando alguien empiece a hacer las conexiones, se puede volver un tema legal. Completamente legal. Pero, sin embargo, éste chantajista envía una sola carta, por lo que sabemos" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana

"No sabemos si el médico recibió una carta. Probablemente debe haber recibido una en la que se pedía una mayor cantidad de dinero." dijo la diva.

"¿En serio estás pensando en todo eso? Me acabo de enterar que mi madre tiene un novio" dijo Santana. "Tendrías que demostrarme compasión."

"San, pasaron 10 años" dijo la diva despacio. "¿No te parece que era tiempo?"

Santana entrecerró los ojos y miró a su novia.

"Veamos si eres tan comprensiva cuando Leroy te diga que está de novio" dijo Santana caminando hacia la casa, dejando a su novia con la boca abierta.

"Las mujeres López están medio locas esta semana" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros y silbando a sus perros para irse a caminar.

S&R

Santana entró en la casa y se encontró con Shelby y Noah esperando novedades. Lo único que escuchó fue que su madre había pasado de largo, rumbo al primer piso.

Así que decidió adelantar la charla de la noche a ese momento, subiendo las escaleras.

"Si, recibí la carta. ¿Mi hija investigando? Si, ya lo sabe. No lo sabe porque Rachel, que es la que resuelve misterios, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba con alguien. Esa chica es peligrosa. Bueno, la cuestión es que ahora lo saben. No, no creo que vayan por ahí contándolo. ¿Cómo va a averiguar quién es la persona que está enviando esas cartas si no sabe cuales son los secretos? Si, hay más de una. No sé quienes son las otras. No creo que Rachel me lo diga. Lo que si es seguro que va a llegar hasta el fondo." decía Lucía. Santana se quedó fuera del cuarto de su madre, escuchando. "¿Qué quieres que le diga? Por más que yo le diga que no investigue, ella ya tiene otros casos. Los trata así. Si, es la chica que te conté que fue herida en el caso de asesinato. De acuerdo. Si tengo que explicarle. No, no le voy a dar los detalles. Si, nos vemos mañana. Yo también."

Santana esperó uno o dos minutos, antes de asomarse.

"Hola" dijo despacio entrando con la cabeza gacha. No sabía porque sentía que su madre iba a retarla.

"Nunca me imaginé que te ibas a enterar así." dijo Lucía

"¿Pensabas decírmelo?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de su madre y acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Por supuesto. Creo que el día que te fueras a la universidad" dijo Lucía. "O cuando ya estuvieras allá"

"Es mentira lo del acuerdo posterior al divorcio, ¿verdad?"

"Si, no queremos hacer más grandes los problemas. Él tiene hijos, más jóvenes que tú, y no han tomado demasiado bien el problema del divorcio. Además que su ex está medio loca. Perdió gran parte de su manutención por acostarse con el jardinero."

"No quería saber como es ella, mamá"

"Lo siento."

"¿Cómo es él contigo?"

"Atento, romántico, hablador."

"¿Más hablador que Rachel?"

"Un poco. Tiene historias muy graciosas."

"¿Te trata bien?"

"Si, bastante"

"¿Cómo bastante?"

"Trabajo hace muchos años en esa casa, y nunca escuché que tratara mal ni a la mujer ni a los hijos. Él solamente dejó de amarla y aprovechó que se enteró sobre su infidelidad."

"Está bien. ¿Le dijiste que si llega a lastimarte va a conocer a la verdadera Santana López?"

"Le dije que eras bastante especial"

"Con eso me basta"

"Ve a decirle a tu novia lo del acuerdo."

"Ya lo debe saber. Se fue a caminar con los perros" dijo Santana. "¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato más?"

"Si. Aunque en algún momento voy a tener que bajar a hacer de comida"

"No nos va a hacer mal pedir algo de vez en cuando"

"¿Crees que a veces no lo pienso? Pero tu novia..."

"¿Puedes dejar de decirle así? Cuando estás sola siempre la tratas de niña o ni siquiera le dices el nombre. La quieres tanto como me quieres a mi"

"A veces se me hace prácticamente imposible pensar en que las crié a las dos como si fueran mías y al final de todo, resultaron ser incestuosas ante mis ojos"

"Hoy estás muy exagerada" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

* * *

Rachel se despertó una hora antes que su despertador lo haga. Sentía un poco de calor y se dio cuenta de que Santana se había movido a su cuarto después de que todos se fueran a dormir. Se notaba que había estado cansada, porque no recordaba haberse quedado dormida.

"Deja de pensar. Recién llego" dijo Santana despacio.

"Ah...mejor" dijo la diva

"Ahora no vas a poder volver a dormir ¿verdad?¿Tienes ganas de jugar a ser silenciosa?"

"No"

"¿Por qué nunca te dan ganas de tener sexo cuando todos están durmiendo?. Incluso te dan ganas de hacerlo en la escuela. "

"Porque muchas veces no somos silenciosas."

"Y además estás pensando en el caso. Esto no pasó la otra vez"

"Porque la otra vez estaban todas preocupadas de que me pasara algo."

"Te pasó al final."

"Es cierto. Pero no es eso."

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un chantajista medio especial, porque me parece que ha elegido personas al azar. Es como que yo eligiera a varias personas en un bar, y averiguara su nombre y su dirección y le enviara esa carta." dijo Rachel girando para quedar mirando a Santana de frente. "No me cierran los secretos. Salvo el del profesor Stevenson, tiene más de una razón para tener miedo. Sue...¿cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo esas cosas y recién ahora vienen a amenazar con contar su secreto? Cuando no lo está haciendo, aclaremos. Después viene Quinn, no sabe que golpeó. Obviamente no fue una persona o un animal, porque no había sangre. Conociéndola hasta le sacó fotos porque no puede dejar de mirarlas por si se le pasó algo por alto."

"¿Y por eso crees que los eligió al azar?"

"Si. Hasta que vea la carta que le envió al novio de tu madre."

"¿Cómo estás segura que le envió una carta a él?"

"Porque le pregunté" dijo Rachel. "No puedo quedarme con la duda. ¿Te imaginas? Es lo último excitante que haremos en Lima"

"A menos que pongas una agencia de detectives durante el verano cuando nos vayamos a la universidad" dijo Santana

"¿Recuerdas que generalmente tomamos vacaciones separadas?"

"Cierto. No vas a poder abrir la agencia de detectives de verano." dijo la latina arrastrando a Rachel hacia si misma.

S&R

"Dijiste cenas. ¿En qué momento te fuiste a cenar con tu nuevo novio si siempre estás aquí cuando cenamos?" preguntó Santana mirando a su madre.

"En las noches que te escapas a intentar procrear con tu novia" dijo Lucía

"Recuerden que la madre de dicha novia está presente en esta mesa." dijo Shelby.

"¿Tú no vas a decir nada?" preguntó Santana a su novia.

"¿Por qué? No me vas a hacer controlarla todos los días, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel. "Porque entre todas mis actividades y el caso de las cartas no tengo tiempo"

"¿En serio pretendes que te haga vigilar a mi madre?" preguntó Santana

"En realidad pretendo que no pretendas hacerme vigilar a tu madre" respondió la diva.

"¿En serio se van a poner a hacer esta tontería?" preguntó Shelby. "Creo que están llegando tarde a la escuela." agregó mirando a su hija.

"Santana tienes entrenamiento con las Cheerios" dijo Lucía mirando a su hija enojada.

"Tienen mucho mal humor por las mañanas" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

S&R

"¿Qué está haciendo Rachel con unos papeles en el borde de las gradas?" preguntó Sue parándose al lado de una muy cansada Santana

"Ud. la conoce en sus locuras tanto como yo." dijo Santana enderezándose.

"Santana es importante que ayudes a tu novia" dijo Sue

"¿Recibió algo más?"preguntó la latina.

"No. Pero recordemos que no soy la única." dijo Sue dando media vuelta. "Ve a las malditas duchas López. Y dile a tu novia que siga investigando, porque no tiene a todos"

S&R

"¿Qué no tengo a todos?" se dijo Rachel mordiendo su mejilla. "Obviamente es alguien que no quiere que nadie sepa que está recibiendo anónimos. Y encima tengo que esperar una semana más para recibir una carta más"

"¿Y qué tiene de bueno una carta más?" preguntó Santana

"Una carta más me puede llegar a decir que es realmente lo que está haciendo."

"Está rompiendo las pelotas por unos cuantos dólares."

"Santana."

"En serio, Rachel. Yo no creo que sepa más de lo que sabemos nosotras. Creo que nosotras sabemos más que ese chantajista"

"¿Y si estamos equivocadas?"

"Entonces realmente nos pondremos serias. Mi madre no va a poder sacar 5.000 dólares."

"Vete a bañar. Por más que yo tenga ganas de sacarte ese uniforme todo transpirado y bañarte con mi lengua, no podemos hacerlo."

"Berry, ten por seguro que no llegas a tu casa sin un orgasmo"

"Es la misma casa que la tuya" dijo Rachel. "Y hoy vamos a hacer una parada."

S&R

Santana esperaba al mediodía a su novia para ir a almorzar y la vio aparecer por el otro lado del pasillo mirándola sonriente. Hasta que la vio desaparecer y Santana sabía muy bien que ese brazo era de una mujer y obviamente era una mujer un poco inconsciente, porque se atrevía a llevarse a su novia a un aula vacía en el pasillo. Por lo tanto, corrió hacia el lugar en donde la había visto desaparecer para matar a una joven.

"¿Quién eres de nuevo?" escuchó que Rachel decía cuando ella abría la puerta.

"Me llamo Allison" dijo la joven

"¿Y por qué me metiste en un aula vacía al frente de mi novia?¿Sabes quién es mi novia?" preguntó la diva.

"El secreto peor guardado de la historia de esta escuela" dijo la tal Allison alejándose mucho más de los tres metros que la tenían separa de Rachel cuando la puerta se abrió y Santana entró con cara de enojada.

"No tenías derecho." dijo Santana señalando a la joven. Rachel mientras tanto la estaba estudiando y decidió entrometerse cuando vio lo que la chica tenía entre sus manos.

"Santana" dijo Rachel agarrando la cintura. "Necesita mi ayuda"

"Me dijeron que podías ayudarme" dijo la joven dejando los sobres que tenía en sus manos en uno de los pupitres.

"¿Tres?" preguntó Rachel

"Tres." dijo la joven. "Están en orden"

Rachel se adelantó, acompañada por Santana y agarró los sobres.

"¿Por qué estás leyendo los dos primeros? Sabes que es lo que dicen" dijo la latina.

"Quiero ver si tienen una diferencia. Nada más. Por algún lado esto tuvo que comenzar" dijo Rachel. "No me di cuenta que tenía que hacer una visita."

"¿Puedes concentrarte en la tarea que tienes enfrente?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Cuándo te llegaron?" preguntó Rachel sin abrir el último sobre, que era un poco más grande.

"Todos los jueves. Hoy es el tercer jueves. Y me dijeron que tenía hablar contigo. La persona que está en esas fotos conmigo" dijo Allison despacio.

"Espera...antes de abrirlo necesito saber algo antes. ¿Hubo algún tipo de comunicación fuera de estas cartas de esta persona hacia ti?" preguntó la diva mirándola.

"No. Solo las cartas" respondió Allison.

"¿Y era el secreto que pensaste originalmente que podía ser?" preguntó la diva

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Santana

"Que probablemente pueda tener otro secreto" dijo Rachel.

"No tengo otro secreto importante como ese" dijo Allison. "Y no es solo mío"

"¿Tenemos permitido saber este secreto?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, por supuesto. La otra persona está de acuerdo" dijo Allison.

Rachel miró a Santana y después agarró el sobre y comenzó a sacar las fotos que había dentro.

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo la latina. "Te estás comiendo a Tina" agregó bajando la voz.

"Santana." dijo Rachel. "Deberías ser un poco más comprensiva. ¿Hace cuánto que está pasando esto?"

"Hace casi un año" respondió Allison mientras Santana le había sacado las fotos a la diva y las miraba.

"¿Tina no está con Mike?" preguntó Santana

"Santana." dijo Rachel mirando el papel que tenía en su mano. "Es una nueva nota"

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó la latina.

"¿5000? Eso es lo mismo." dijo la diva. "Pero ahora pone un apartado postal. Y eso no me va a llevar a nada. Puede llevar a otro y a otro y otro hasta que termine"

"¿Crees que alguien en este pueblo puede ser lo suficientemente inteligente?" preguntó Santana

"Puede mandar a un pariente a buscarlo" dijo la diva mirando a su novia. "Porque el maldito apartado está en una ciudad"

"¿Columbus?" preguntó la latina.

"New York" dijo Rachel.

"Mierda" dijo Santana.

"Tengo una pista por lo menos" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana

"La fecha de foto" dijo la diva devolviendo las fotos y las cartas a Allison.

"¿Vas a ayudarnos?" preguntó Allison

"Si." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y agarrando la mano de la latina para salir del aula.

S&R

"Tenías tu tercera carta" dijo Santana

"Lo cual no me ayuda en nada." dijo la diva.

"¿En nada?" preguntó Santana

"No, en absolutamente nada. Salvo en que no sabe los secretos." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"No sabe los secretos. Envía las cartas y va a enviar más hasta que logré conseguir el verdadero secreto de esa persona." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Por la fecha de la foto. Fue sacada hace dos días."

"Entonces..."

"Vamos a tener que esperar la de Quinn, pero creo que va a ser imposible que lo sepa. Y tratar de calmarla." dijo Rachel.

"Pero...esto trae un problema más. ¿Te diste cuenta?" preguntó Santana

"Sip"

"O sea, que quizás no sea el secreto que ellas pensaron. Sino simplemente un nuevo secreto, que ellas no creen tan importante como para pagar 5 mil dólares."

"Y han dejado su guardia baja, cuidando el otro secreto" dijo Rachel.

"Los cuales ahora también tenemos que averiguar."

"Y vaya a saber si nos los van a querer decir." dijo la diva. "Pero ¿sabes? Te extraño cuando estamos separadas"

"Yo te extraño los días de semana. Porque extraño estar metida dentro tuyo"

"¿Tenías que arreglar un buen momento?" preguntó la diva antes de besar a Santana y levantarse porque había sonado el timbre.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Disculpen que me demoré un par de días de lo normal. Estoy a full con el trabajo. Pero intento escribir, así que no se me enojen si me demoro más de una semana como en este caso o como en el caso de Marcadas que me voy a demorar un poco más._

_Así que bueno, espero verlas pronto._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**PauSchultz:** gracias a vos! Pero me haces poner colorada al decir todo eso de mi. No creo que sea la mejor. Pero bueno. Espero que éste capítulo comience con lo que en si mismo es la gran parte de sus precuelas. Volvió el humor, jajaja. Gracias a vos por ser fan de PezBerry! y por leerme! y por la review! espero que este te haya gustado! Besos! _

_** 9: **gracias por la review!_

_**lopz:** como dije en el primer capítulo, era solo temporal. Los secretos son la clave principal de la historia. Y se complica. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, les agradezco leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	4. Maybe, something

**Título: Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 4 - Maybe, something**

**Palabras: 3,592**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

**Summary: Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero es el** **momento en que alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada.**

**Rating: M**

**IMPORTANTE: Empieza con un poco de drama, pero es para ambientar la historia. Sé que no es mi fuerte, y que no me gusta escribirlo, pero de vez en cuando...jajaja.**

**Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

**Fecha de Publicación: 20/08/2014**

* * *

**Maybe, something**

Rachel pasó todo el jueves pensando en las nuevas cosas que sabía sobre el misterioso chantajista y dejando mensajes a las personas involucradas en sus chantajes para que intenten no bajar la guardia en cualquier otro secreto, por insignificante que parezca, hasta recibir una nueva carta. Por lo menos.

Salvo a Quinn. Con la rubia tenía que hablar directamente, y hacerle entender que no era sobre ese_ accidente_ que parecía haber tenido meses atrás, sino sobre nuevos secretos. Pero ese día, Quinn parecía haber desaparecido, ni siquiera su alegre novia parecía saber donde estaba. O que hacía. Por lo que Brittany contaba, parecía que todos los días de esa semana la rubia desaparecía, dejando a Beth con Noah y apagando su celular.

"Maldita rubia idiota" dijo entrando en la cocina de su casa, para alegría de sus perros y sorpresa de las personas que estaban ahí, sentadas en la mesa, tomando un te.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lucía preocupándose. Lo único que ahora faltaba era que Rachel y Quinn comenzaran a pelearse. Bastante difícil fue convivir con Santana y Quinn durante tres meses. Ya si la dueña de casa estaba enojada con una de sus inquilinas, iba a ser difícil.

"¿A dónde va Quinn los jueves?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Lucía.

"No lo sé. Nunca lo supe." dijo Lucía. "Ella todos los jueves aparece y se lleva a Beth. Está con ella una hora. Se la lleva a Noah. Y desaparece hasta la de la noche. Siempre después de la escuela."

"¿Hace cuánto que pasa eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Hace unos cuatro, o cinco meses. Me llama la atención que recién te des cuenta" dijo Shelby generando en su hija una fea cara de enojo dirigida hacia ella.

"Necesito que vuelen bajo. El secreto que todos creen que es el que el chantajista está usando, no es. Es otro distinto. Otro que él descubre cuando todos bajan la guardia." dijo Rachel y vio la reacción de su madre y de suegra. "Así que si saben algo de Quinn o la ven antes que yo. Por favor, pásenle el mensaje. "

La diva desapareció de la cocina, hacia el patio trasero, perseguida por los perros y caminó hacia el lago pensando.

"Menos mal que no son asesinatos los que investiga, porque no puedo imaginarme demasiado como se pondría" dijo Shelby.

"Lo sabes. Has visto el único caso de asesinato en el que se involucró. Has visto su final." dijo Lucía.

"¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser peligroso? Me da terror saber que está investigando algo y no poder entender qué tan peligroso pueda llegar a ser" dijo Shelby.

"Espero que no" dijo Lucía.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Santana apareciendo en la cocina. "Ah, con los perros"

S&R

Quinn llegó cerca de las 9 y media de esa noche. Rachel la esperaba todavía nerviosa, sentada en la cama de la rubia, quien pegó un salto cuando encendió la luz y se encontró a la diva.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?¿Quieres matarme?" preguntó Quinn llevándose las manos al pecho.

"Tengo una novedad, para ti." dijo Rachel. "Después de ciertas cuestiones que me enteré respecto a la persona que envía estas cartas, me di cuenta que no puede ser ese secreto."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminando hacia la cama para sentarse cerca de Rachel.

"La persona que envía estas cartas, lo hace para que todos bajen la guardia en sus otros secretos. Cuando tiene las pruebas suficientes, envía las fotos. Así que Quinn, dime..."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Alguien recibió su tercera carta hoy. Contenía unas fotos, con el secreto que estaban tratando de ocultar. Esas fotos, fueron tomadas dos días atrás. O sea, cuando esta persona recibió las dos primeras cartas, el chantajista no sabía cual era el verdadero secreto."

"¿Cómo?"

"Les da la oportunidad de bajar la guardia...aunque ahora me pregunto..."

"¿Rachel?"

"Has bajado la guardia. Hasta yo me logré enterar que todos los jueves haces algo. ¿Qué es?"

"No es un secreto, ten en cuenta eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Es un...no es nada malo."

"¿Quinn?"

"Conocí a alguien."

"¿Estás engañando a Brittany?"

"Oh, no. Jamás podría hacer eso" dijo Quinn llevando una mano directamente a la diva, para que no saliera a contar la poca información que tenía. "Simplemente...estaba pasando por un mal momento, y hay cosas que Britt no entiende. Son cosas que van más allá de su interés. Sobre todo lo que hizo mi madre. Para ella eso ya está en el pasado. Yo soy feliz. Pero a veces...a veces me despierto a las noches, pensando en que quizás esté en la casa, esperándome para hablar y contarme cosas. A veces...creo que hubiera preferido ir a visitarla a prisión que ir a visitar su tumba en el cementerio."

Rachel simplemente asintió. No sabía bien que decir al respecto. Pocas veces habían discutido el tema de Judy Fabray y sus asesinatos. No porque ninguna de las dos quisiera, sino simplemente porque había cosas que ninguna de las dos entendía.

"Creo que si me hubiera buscado, si hubiera intentado contactarse conmigo…" continúo Quinn "quizás se hubiera detenido. Dicen que no hay cosa más grande que el amor de un hijo a su madre. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella no me buscó. Solo...me dejó todo y eso me tormenta. Mi hermana no quiere ni siquiera hablar conmigo. Piensa que mamá estaba loca cuando cambió el testamento de papá."

"Eso no lo sabía" dijo Rachel

"No lo sabe casi nadie. Quiso impugnarlo, pero estaba filmado. Igualmente, es obvio que los dos parecían haberse olvidado de ella. Dice que papá ni siquiera la llamó para contarle de la muerte de mi tío. Ella se enteró al final, cuando ya era tarde, cuando vino a la lectura del testamento."

"Lo siento, Quinn"

"No me malinterpretes, soy millonaria. Ella se casó con alguien a quien parece que no ama. Aunque no sé muy bien como es, cuando se casó cortó todo tipo de comunicación con nosotros. Mucho antes de que yo quedara embarazada. Y no es que la dejaron sin nada, realmente, ella pretendía el grueso del dinero. Parece que no era suficiente esos cien mil dólares"

"Hay gente demasiado ambiciosa"

"Ni siquiera le interesó saber porque mamá había hecho esas cosas. Yo no lo entiendo, pero por lo menos lo sé."

"Es complicado entenderlo."

"No sabes que decir, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente no."

"Gracias por escucharme."

"Cuando quieras"

"..."

"..."

"¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?"

"Sigo esperando que me expliques que haces los jueves"

"Oh…"

"Y quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Simplemente me gustaría que pudieras confiar conmigo. Yo tampoco entiendo el porque tu mamá hizo lo que hizo. Tampoco entiendo muchas cosas."

"Antes de saber que era ella ¿pensaste que podría querer hacerte daño?"

"Cuando dejó el mensaje" dijo Rachel mirando sus manos."Pero realmente nunca era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte. Además de que en ese entonces comenzaba a tener más gente preocupada por mi. Creo que las veces que me vigiló lo hizo para saber si estabas aquí, si estabas bien, y para poder decirme que todo lo hacía para poder darte un futuro. Creo que ella sabía que si todo seguía como estaba realmente no iba a cambiar demasiado la situación, quizás nunca lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, tu padre siempre estaría dando vueltas por ahí. Lo que también creo es que ella no supo manejar la situación."

"Como yo cuando me enojaba contigo. Por Finn" dijo Quinn

"Hay una gran diferencia, Quinn. Tú eras una adolescente. Ella… una mujer madura. Creo que...no sé realmente"

"Intenta explicarme, Rachel."

La diva suspiró. Nunca supo porque Judy Fabray reaccionó como lo hizo y a pesar de que si le dedicaba parte de su tiempo a intentar saberlo,nunca logró entender que llevaría a una persona como Judy a hacer algo así.

"Está bien" dijo la diva mirando los ojos avellanas de Quinn y volviendo a mirar sus manos. "Creo que el mundo se le vino abajo."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Crees que ella no se dio cuenta de que te gustaban las personas del mismo sexo? Quizás lo hizo, quizás buscó una forma de protegerte por ese lado y de repente estabas embarazada. Después de eso, no solo su vida en su casa se convierte en un infierno, porque seguramente tu padre debe haber dicho muchas cosas en tu contra hasta el punto que ella estaba asustada. Me confesó que solía esconderse en tu cuarto, por lo cual yo supongo que estaba asustada. Le tenía miedo al hombre al que creía amar. El hombre por el cual dejó su lugar de origen y se vino a Lima. En el medio de todo eso, tu nacimiento y tu crecimiento, tu padre se comportó como un homófobo empedernido, amenazando incluso la vida de una niña hija de una pareja de homosexuales." Rachel se detuvo, quizás esa parte la rubia no la sabía, quizás no le interesaba. Pero a ella misma le venían los recuerdo, y también la cara de falsedad que portaba Russell Fabray después de la muerte de Hiram, simplemente porque Leroy se había convertido en un hombre tan rico que él pretendía quedarse con un pedazo. "Y de repente lo descubre en la cama, con otro hombre, y siempre se comportó como un hombre más arriba de las reglas de los hombres.

Creo que todo eso fue demasiado para tu madre. Se encontraba sola, no sabía como acercarse a ti después de que Russell te echara de la casa, no sabía como enfrentar el hecho de que tu padre le mintió toda su vida. Creo que no sabía muchas cosas sobre como se sentía"

"Le has dedicado tiempo" dijo Quinn en voz baja. Rachel solo asintió como respuesta.

El silencio cómodo las envolvió a las dos. Una mirándose las manos, la otra mirando al vacío, cada una tratando de entender algo más de lo que habían dicho o escuchado.

"Brittany la conoce." dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio. "A veces, cuando nos vamos a Columbus nos encontramos con ella. Se llama Madison."

"¿Cómo la conociste?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Viajé un día a Columbus. Hay un grupo anónimo para gente con parientes de asesinos_. _Irónico ¿no?"

"Para nada"

"Igualmente los primeros meses casi ni hablé. La gente de ese lugar realmente tenía parientes peores que mi madre. Así que estaba considerando abandonarlo porque en realidad solo me hacía querer investigar más y más como habías llegado a saber que era ella, y porque había decidido hacer eso. Muchos de ellos solo contaban una y otra vez los crímene como habían afectado su vida laboral. Muchos decían que se habían cambiado el nombre y se presentaban ahí con su nombre nuevo. No querían saber nada sobre ellos, sino simplemente olvidar.

Yo no quería eso, no quería olvidar. Después de todo, al final la perdí."o ne

El silencio las envolvió. Rachel no quería hablar, quería que Quinn hablara sola.

"Así que un día…" continuó la rubia "Cuando estaba a punto de decidir no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar, Madison se me acercó. Comenzó haciendo chistes, y me invitó a tomar un café.

No puedo negar que me pareció hermosa, pero no engañé nunca Britt. Simplemente...podía hablar con ella. Cuando tocó por primera vez el tema, me di cuenta de que ella tenía una historia parecida, aunque su padre fue el que mató a su madre.

Así que quedamos que a partir del jueves siguiente, en vez de asistir a la reunión nos sentaríamos a tomar un café y hablar. Desde entonces, lo hacemos."

"Necesito que dejes de hacerlo, por un par de semana. ¿Te comunicas con ella fuera de esas reuniones semanales?"

"Si"

"Entonces discúlpate y deja de hacerlo. No sabemos si el chantajista ya obtuvo las fotos, no sabemos incluso que es lo que puede ver"

"Siento que no me crees"

"Si te creo, Quinn. Sé que no engañarías nunca a Britt. Simplemente...una buena foto en la posición correcta y...todo se arruinaría." dijo Rachel poniéndose finalmente de pie.

"¿Crees que iría por ese lado?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Qué hay de lo que atropellé?"

"Este fin de semana quiero hacer un pequeño viaje a ese lugar. Estoy segura de que no has atropellado nada viviente." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"Eso espero" dijo Quinn

* * *

"Por fin es viernes, ya no aguantaba más. Esta noche la pileta…" dijo Santana esa misma mañana, mientras desayunaban juntas, antes de que el resto de la casa se despierte.

"Debo decirte que no me gusta esa idea" dijo Rachel levantando la vista de su telefóno.

"Estás loca." dijo la latina.

"Pensaba que podíamos hacer un viaje."

"¿Salir de Lima? Me gusta"

"Si, iremos al pueblo en donde Quinn tuvo el _accidente_ "

"¿A què? Además, ¿te das cuenta de que está en Ohio? Probablemente sea tan aburrido como el mismo Ohio"

"A pesar de que en la prensa no salió nada, lo mejor es ir a ver. Quizás los vecinos nos puedan contar algo."

"Ni siquiera sabes la calle en la cual anduvo." se quejó Santana, cuando Lucía aparecía por la cocina.

"Es viernes a la mañana. ¿Tienes necesidad de quejarte?" preguntó la mujer caminando hacia la mesada.

Santana giró sus ojos. Amaba a su novia, y la perspectiva de un fin de semana lejos de la casa era interesante. Pero estar investigando.

"¿Qué esperas encontrar?" preguntó bajando la voz.

"Algo..." dijo la diva en el mismo tono de voz y sin ampliar su respuesta.

S&R

"¿Por qué tu novia parece querer matarme? Pensé que las cosas iban a mejorar después de que supiéramos la verdad sobre ellas." dijo Quinn apareciendo en el salón del coro al mediodía, en donde Rachel y Shelby parecían estar compitiendo en un concurso de miradas. "¿Y qué pasa entre uds dos?"

"Me enteré que mi hija va a hacer un pequeño viaje de fin de semana, a un lugar que queda a casi nada de Lima, solo porque tiene que investigar." dijo Shelby

"Quieres que no lo haga, no lo hago. Pero no me exijas que resuelva rápido el caso de quien ya sabes, porque así no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que seguir todas las pistas." dijo Rachel.

"No entiendo porque tienes que ir a Kenton a quedarte todo un fin de semana" dijo Shelby

"No es todo el fin de semana. Es hasta mañana a la tarde, como mucho." dijo Rachel. "Si estás preocupada porque el domingo no voy a estar en Lima, puedo decirte que estás equivocada. Como siempre, ese es nuestro día."

Shelby sacó finalmente la mirada de su hija, y miró a Quinn.

"¿Qué es lo que oculta?¿Supiste qué es lo que hace los jueves?" preguntó volviendo a mirar a Rachel.

"Por supuesto. Y me lo dijo ella. Yo no tengo porque contarte realmente. Pero en el caso de que no me lo hubiera dicho, lo hubiera averiguado así sea que tuviera que esperar hasta el otro jueves." dijo la diva.

"Como madre e hija, están alcanzando el nivel de Santana y Lucía." dijo Quinn caminando para sentarse al lado de la diva.

"No somos tan locas" dijo Shelby.

"No lo puedo asegurar. Todavía" dijo Quinn haciendo que Shelby girara sus ojos.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando entraste?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"Tu novia. ¿No sé si la recuerdas? Está completamente loca hoy. Me gritó 5 veces por el pasillo" dijo Quinn.

"No tiene ganas de ir a Kenton" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué? Pensé que aprovecharía el momento para poder pasar tiempo contigo. Haciendo lo que hacen en la casa de la pileta pero lejos de la casa." dijo Shelby

"Porque es por causa de mi investigación." dijo Rachel

"¿Por eso ni siquiera te buscó para almorzar?" preguntó Shelby.

"Exactamente" dijo Rachel metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando su tupper con comida.

"¿Por qué rayos no me esperaste para comer?" preguntó Santana entrando en ese momento en el salón del coro y pasando directamente al frente de su suegra.

"Porque estás con ese humor" dijo Rachel

"Mi humor tiene que ver con que nos vamos de viaje a investigar. Por fin salimos juntas un fin de semana y no, es porque nos vamos a investigar. ¿Te enteraste de que existe algo así como internet? Es como una maldita globalización de las cosas." dijo la latina sentándose al lado de la diva y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Vas a comer o vas a buscar más frases para decir en las que puedas meter las palabras _malditas, rayos_ o cualquier otra?" preguntó Rachel

"Tú tienes mi comida. Mi madre no parece confiar en mi y en meterla en mi mochila." dijo Santana.

Rachel volvió a meter la mano en la mochila y encontró otro tupper con la comida para Santana.

"Estuve buscando en internet..." dijo Rachel entregándole la comida y volviéndose a concentrar en la suya. "Pero el diario local es muy nuevo y muy pequeño y recién empezó a estar en línea hace aproximadamente unos dos meses"

Santana quiso hacer el intento de hablar, pero obviamente su novia había logrado cerrarle la boca, así que decidió llenar su boca de comida.

S&R

"¿Te das cuenta que es mucho más pequeño que Lima?" preguntó la latina mientras Rachel entraba en la calle principal de Kenton.

"Si. Pero por lo menos tiene una pequeña posada en donde podemos pasar la noche. " dijo la diva. Parecía enojada y tenía razón. Desde que habían salido de Lima, había pasado media hora escuchando a la latina quejarse por el verdadero motivo del viaje, por lo cual no pudo ni siquiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara o analizar todo el caso que tenía en sus manos.

"Bueno, espero que por lo menos tengan sábanas limpias, porque no creo que demasiada gente venga a este lugar." dijo Santana mientras Rachel entraba en la pequeña playa de estacionamiento de una pequeña posada. "Todo es pequeño en este lugar. Debe ser terriblemente aburrido este lugar para vivir."

Rachel se bajó del auto sin contestar, y cerró la puerta despacio, mientras Santana seguía adentro, quejándose y ella bajaba el pequeño bolso que había armado, antes de dirigirse al interior de la posada.

Santana la siguió segundos después, y esperó pacientemente y en silencio mientras las registraban y las guiaban a su habitación.

No notó que Rachel miraba la hora y se relajaba al ver que todavía tenía tiempo y ese mismo día podían volver a Lima.

Cuando quedaron solas en la habitación, Santana observó con detalle cada esquina, mientras Rachel dejaba el bolso con la ropa y agarraba su cartera.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la latina. "¿Por qué estuviste callada todo el viaje?"

"Porque estuviste quejándote todo el viaje. Como bien dijiste, no es un lugar demasiado grande, así que me voy a ir rápido a las oficinas del diario a averiguar y vuelvo y volvemos a Lima" dijo la diva.

"¿No vamos a pasar la noche aquí?" preguntó Santana.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Intenta descansar algo." agregó antes de dejar la habitación.

S&R

Las oficinas del periódico no eran muy grandes, y Rachel no esperó ni veinte minutos antes de que un joven periodista apareciera.

Después de guiarla hasta una pequeña oficina y escucharlo hablar sobre los avances del periódico Rachel hizo la pregunta que había estado planeando desde que salió de Lima. Quizás no le salió tan bien como pretendía y la sorpresa del hombre fue claramente notable, pero esperó.

"No. No recuerdo ningún accidente. Ni de animal ni de personas en los últimos seis meses" dijo el periodista.

"¿Ni de animal?" preguntó Rachel esperando.

"Obviamente puedo estar equivocándome, ahora mismo iré a traer los archivos de accidentes." dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Espere ¿animales?" preguntó Rachel una vez más.

"Si, tenemos una comunidad muy apegadas a sus mascotas, e incluso a los perros callejeros. Cada vez que algún animal muere, se publica en el diario." dijo el periodista dejando la oficina.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras pensaba hasta que el hombre regresó mirando una carpeta.

"La fecha que ud. me dice no hubo ningún accidente." dijo el periodista.

"¿Está seguro?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, seguro." dijo el hombre dejando la carpeta abierta al frente de la diva para que observara. "Solo hubo una llamada a la policía porque alguien atropelló su tacho de basura que salió rodando hacia la calle"

"¿Un tacho de basura?"

"Exacto." dijo el periodista.

S&R

"¿Te das cuenta de que pagaste una noche en la posada y estamos volviendo?" preguntó Santana mientras se dirigían nuevamente a Lima.

"Me di cuenta." dijo la diva que ahora portaba una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la latina.

"El secreto que Quinn creía la razón de su chantaje y su imposibilidad de dormir es simplemente gracioso." dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Quinn se ha venido sintiendo culpable de atropella un tacho de basura." dijo Rachel

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Mil disculpas, pasó casi un mes desde el anterior capítulo. Lo cual quiere decir que pasó casi un mes desde que puedo escribir un párrafo de dos historias por día. _

_Perdón!_

_No se preocupen, que aunque me tarde siempre van a tener la actualización. Estoy tratando de acomodarme para que la tengan una vez por semana, como mucho cada dos semanas. Voy a hacer lo mejor posible._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz: **__conociéndome Finn no tiene la inteligencia suficiente para hacer las cartas. Mil disculpas por la demora! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, besos enormes._

_De nuevo, mil disculpas!_

_Gracias por leerme! _

_Lore!_


	5. In Weakness and Health

******Título: Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ********5 – In Weakness and Health **

******Palabras: 3,********847**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

******Summary: Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero es el** ******momento en que alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada.**

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: Empieza con un poco de drama, pero es para ambientar la historia. Sé que no es mi fuerte, y que no me gusta escribirlo, pero de vez en cuando...jajaja.**

******Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ********14/09********/2014**

* * *

**In Weakness and Health**

"Santana llegamos a la casa de la piscina hace dos horas y lo único que has hecho es quejarte." dijo Rachel mirando a su novia dando vueltas en la cama.

Desde que llegaron de Kenton, la latina se había acostado y se quejaba por la rugosidad de las sábanas, porque hacía mucho calor, porque hacía mucho frío. Era prácticamente una máquina de quejarse cada 10 minutos y la diva había comenzado a sospechar que no tenía nada que ver con la falta de sexo de esa misma noche.

Se acercó despacio hasta el lado de la cama en donde estaba la latina y puso una mano en su frente.

"Tendrías que haberme dicho desde el comienzo que te estabas sintiendo mal" dijo despacio sacando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la latina.

"Si te lo decía, no íbamos a tener este fin de semana." dijo Santana tratando de agarrar a la

diva.

"Bueno, pero estás ardiendo en fiebre. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que estabas

quejándote demasiado." dijo Rachel. "Vamos a volver a la casa, sé bien que es lo que necesitas"

"¿Qué necesito? Si la respuesta es sexo, seguramente si" dijo Santana

"A tu madre. Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Y si te pones a pensar, es la primera vez que algo así te

sucede desde que estás conmigo." dijo Rachel

"Bueno, no soy invencible." dijo Santana

"Nunca dije que lo fueras. ¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta la casa?"

"¿Por qué no traes uno de esos enormes perros que tienes y que me lleven hasta allá?" preguntó Santana

"Porque son perros no caballos." dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Vamos, estás ardiendo en

temperatura"

"Eso es porque soy sexy, en realidad." dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel levantándose a buscar la ropa de la latina.

S&R

"Puedes resolver un caso de asesinato, pero no puedes resolver un problema con tu novia enferma" dijo Shelby caminando hacia el cuarto de Santana.

"Yo que sabía que se iba enfermar" dijo Rachel mirando a su madre. "Y además, Lucía se va

con novio ahora cada vez que nosotras nos escapamos a la casa de la piscina"

"Creo que lo dijo el otro día. Cuando te contó" dijo Shelby

"Creo que deberías dejar de escuchar conversaciones privadas" dijo Rachel. "Pero dejando eso

de lado, desde que estoy con Santana, es la primera vez que se enferma, realmente no sé

como proceder, ya que parece convertirse en una máquina de quejas."

"¿Parece convertirse?" preguntó Shelby

"Ahora está un poco más calmada, aunque dice que su mejor remedio es pasar el fin de

semana conmigo. Así que..." dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de la habitación en donde Santana

se encontraba de nuevo debajo de las sábanas, girando de un lado al otro. "Y suele convertirse

en una especie de gusano en su propia cama"

"¿Y mi madre?" preguntó Santana al ver a Shelby

"Parece que Lucía está entretenida en otras cosas esta noche" dijo Shelby caminando hacia la cama de la latina y tocando su frente. "Y parece que tú has estado contagiándote demasiadas

cosas, que espero que mi hija no."

"Compartimos fluidos corporales como la saliva" dijo Santana

"Si, no me hagas recordar eso" dijo Shelby. "Es solo fiebre por ahora. Aunque seguro tiene alguna infección"

"Es solo gripe, no hay que hacer tanto problema." dijo Santana girando hacia el otro lado y cerrando los ojos.

"Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Lucía, intenta darle agua y bajar la fiebre con un paño frío. No se a a morir." dijo Shelby saliendo de la habitación.

"¿No quieres hacer eso con un uniforme de enfermera sexy? Puedo asegurarte que se me va a bajar la fiebre enseguida" dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"No creo que te baje la fiebre." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.

"No quiero paños fríos"

"Entonces, vamos a bañarnos con agua fría."

"Me gusta el vamos" dijo Santana.

* * *

"¿Cómo está la enferma?" preguntó Shelby a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Quién está enferma?¿Tengo que irme a otro lado con Beth?" preguntó Quinn entrando en la cocina.

"Está en su cuarto y mientras se mantenga ahí creo que va a ser más que suficiente y sin contagio." dijo Rachel. "Además, se durmió finalmente. Lo cual es genial, porque no puedes imaginarte lo que es esa latina enferma"

"¿Cómo está mi hija?" preguntó Lucía entrando en la cocina por la puerta de atrás. "Pensé que estaban en la casa de la piscina" agregó ante las caras de las tres mujeres.

"Tu hija está durmiendo" respondió Rachel.

"Eso es bueno. Cuando se enferma, se pone insoportable. Lo sé porque soy su madre. Espero que solo sea fiebre. Porque si ya es un resfrío con todo lo que eso implica no estarían muy tranquilas" dijo Lucía sirviéndose una taza de café.

"Veo que no te preocupa" dijo Shelby.

"Son más preocupantes los dolores de cabeza de Rachel." dijo Lucía. "Mi hija se revierte mucho a una parte insoportable que no se de quien la sacó "

"Rachel, Sue me pide hablar contigo" dijo Shelby mirando su celular.

"¿Puedo hablar con Quinn antes?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Shelby

"¿No me vas a dejar desayunar?" preguntó la rubia.

"Si quieres desayunar, por mi no hay problema." dijo Rachel. "Pero lo que fui a averiguar ya tiene respuesta."

"No tengo tanto hambre" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su habitación.

"No sabía que podía ser tan convincente" dijo Rachel siguiéndola.

S&R

"Espera...¿me estás diciendo que me preocupé por un maldito tacho de basura?" preguntó Quinn después de escuchar lo que Rachel había averiguado.

"Si" dijo la diva.

"Bueno, entonces estamos seguras" dijo Quinn.

"Por lo menos yo si. Ahora tú, pasarás a dudar un montón de cosas, pero ese pueblo tiene un extraño modo de registrar hasta una destrucción de un tacho de basura. Dijo el periodista que llamó la atención porque la persona huyó. Tienen muy en cuenta hasta el cuidado de sus tachos de basura." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta. "Así que ahora recuerda esa noche una y otra vez y sigue martirizándote"

"¿Cuál puede entonces ser mi secreto?" preguntó Quinn.

"Si no lo sabes tú..." dijo Rachel dejando la habitación.

S&R

Rachel manejaba hacia la casa de Sue Sylvester, lugar que había puesto la entrenadora para reunirse con la diva, mientras pensaba en lo que cambiaba con el secreto de Quinn. No era que la persona enviando esas cartas supiera los secretos. Los descubria mucho después. Y ese era un gran problema, porque con Quinn, por ejemplo, no sabía cual podía ser un nuevo secreto ¿Sería esa tal Madison quien estaría en las fotos que el chantajista enviaría?

"¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo más pensando en mi entrada?" preguntó Sue asomándose por la ventana del automóvil.

"Lo siento" gritó Rachel apagando el motor y bajando del auto.

"Pareciera que estabas pensando en algo muy importante" dijo Sue caminando hacia el interior de su casa.

"Lo estaba" dijo Rachel. "Tiene que ver con este caso"

"¿Qué pasó con el mensaje del otro día que no bajemos la guardia?" preguntó Sue

"La persona que envía los sobres no sabe los secretos de la gente." dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a su alrededor y sentándose. "Entonces envía una o dos cartas mientras las personas receptoras de las cartas piensan en cual es el secreto que pueden saber y descuidan los otros."

"O sea, que es un señuelo" dijo Sue

"Exactamente." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó la entrenadora acomodándose para escuchar.

"El jueves, alguien contactó conmigo. Esta persona era la receptora de la tercera carta. La única que he podido ver hasta ahora." dijo Rachel mirando a la novia de su madre. "Esa carta contenía fotos, fotos tomadas dos días antes. Con el secreto de ésta y otra persona."

"¿No lo podría haber sabido de antemano y esperó hasta tener las pruebas?" preguntó Sue

"No lo creo." dijo Rachel moviéndose un poco para acomodarse. "Esta persona envió dos cartas antes. Si supiera el secreto desde el comienzo ¿crees que hubiera enviado esas cartas.

Estamos hablando de la simple carta con la cantidad pedida y la mención de un secreto." "¿Cuántos secretos puede tener una persona?" preguntó Sue inclinándose hacia adelante. "Eso depende, ¿cuántos secretos puede tener alguien como ud. srta. Sylvester?" preguntó Rachel imitando la posición de la entrenadora.

"Muchos...pero por eso te cité en este lugar." dijo Sue

S&R

"¿Podrías darme mi celular?" preguntó Santana mirando a su madre dese su lugar sentada en la cama.

"No" dijo Lucía.

"Quiero llamar a mi novia" dijo Santana

"¿La novia que no dejaste dormir en toda la noche?"

"Exactamente. Además seguro que durmió"

"¿Tengo que volver a mostrarte el video en el que apareces enferma?"

"No, por favor. Todavía sigo pensando que buscaste un doble" dijo Santana. "Déjame llamar a Rachel, seguramente está con algo del caso. Tengo que ayudar."

"Santana, no ayudas a nadie estando enferma." dijo Lucía.

La joven latina hizo un puchero y volvió a acostarse.

S&R

"Entonces...el brebaje de las porristas, probablemente no lo sea, Sue" dijo Rachel volviendo a relajarse sobre el sillón.

"Tengo que decir que me gusta cuando solo somos tú y yo. Tu madre suele reaccionar como madre" dijo Sue.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Me doy cuenta." dijo Sue. "Ahora..."

"¿Cuáles son los secretos que oculta ahora la gran entrenadora de las Cheerios?" preguntó Rachel.

"Muchas cosas. Algunas completamente insignificantes."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"¿Qué mas da de un secretito por aquí o por allá?"

"¿Sabe que si esta persona descubre el verdadero secreto probablemente tenga alguna consecuencia?"

"¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?" preguntó Sue esperando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué es tan secreta la relación entre tú y mi madre?" preguntó Rachel sorprendiendo con la pregunta y la velocidad de hecho.

"Veo que te has dado cuenta." dijo Sue. "Tu madre y yo parecemos muy buenas amigas ante la vista de aquellos que no saben de nuestra relación. Pero quizás sea por nuestra edad, o por que pensamos en tu seguridad que nuestra relación no es de conocimiento público."

"¿Por cuál de las dos?"

"La segunda. Es más importante para nosotras que tú puedas terminar el secundario sin más problemas. Recordemos que al final de todo, mucho tiempo pasaste siendo el blanco principal de este pueblo porque tus padres eran homosexuales."

"La cosa se calmó mucho..."

"Si, con la muerte de Hiram. Lo sé. Lo cual no implica que las consecuencias ahora de que nuestra relación salga a la luz no sean las mismas, Rachel. Solo queremos esperar hasta que estés en NY, y para entonces, nos iremos todas de aquí. Tu madre tiene una terrible obsesión con perderte de vista. De nuevo." dijo Sue

"Nunca lo hizo" dijo Rachel

"Pero ella cree que si. Incluso me ha dicho que los momentos en los que estuvo lejos tuyo fueron los peores." dijo Sue.

"Cosas que no tendrías que decirme tú" dijo Rachel. "¿Crees que el secreto que el chantajista puede descubrir es ese?"

"No se me ocurre otra cosa. Aunque somos bastante cuidadosas." dijo Sue. "Aunque si está persona está buscando nuestros secretos, seguramente los va a encontrar."

"En ese caso, tendrían que mantener el perfil bajo."

"¿Recuerdas que soy un poco paranoica? Casi no veo a tu madre desde que llegó la primer carta. Y primero me estuve volviendo completamente loca por el solo hecho de que no sabía que secreto podría haber estado ocultando que valiera la pena para recibir una carta así. Hasta tu mensaje el otro día, no sabía que podía ser un secreto actual."

"¿Qué quisiste decir con la primer carta? Sue ¿recibiste otra?" preguntó Rachel olvidando todo lo demás y concentrándose solo en esa parte del pequeño monólogo de la entrenadora.

"¿Creíste que te había llamado para hablar? No soy tan tonta Rachel, solo que no quiero que tu madre se entere de la nueva carta" dijo Sue agarrando un libro que estaba sobre la mesa ratona. Y sacando de adentro la carta antes de entregársela a Rachel.

Rachel observó la carta con detalle y se la devolvió a Sue.

"Te diste cuenta de que no es la misma persona ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"Lo sé." dijo Sue

"No me puedes dar así la noticia de un segundo chantajista. Creo que este es más personal, de todos modos."

"Es más personal de todos modos. Dice que sabe que le hago a mis porristas"

"Sue...me dijiste que eso quedó en el pasado."

"Y quedó ahí..."

"¿Entonces?¿Les haces algo distinto ahora?"

"Las entreno de más. Me volví una mujer muy aburrida después de conocer a tu madre. Igualmente sabe todo lo malo que he hecho"

"¿Todo lo malo?"

"No son cosas que deberías saber."

"Sue, este nuevo chantajista no te está pidiendo dinero. Creo que tendríamos que tomar en serio esto"

"Yo no me puedo tomar en serio absolutamente nada. Seamos sinceras, Rachel, si no lo planeo yo no es serio."

"Sue, sabes tan bien como yo, que si se sabe lo que sucedió en el pasado no solo vas a dejar de tener una carrera vas a dejar de conocer la libertad."

"¿Puedes descubrir a este nuevo chantajista?" preguntó Sue preocupada.

"¿La letra no te dice nada?" preguntó Rachel.

"Nada. Tendría que haberse quedado con las letras cortadas de una revista" dijo Sue poniéndose de pie.

"Veo que damos por concluida esta conversación." dijo Rachel haciendo lo mismo.

"Iba a preguntarte si quieres comer algo" dijo Sue "No iba a decirte que te fueras."

"Me gustaría, pero tengo a la capitana de las porristas enferma, con fiebre. Puedo decirte que eso es muy insoportable, realmente. Pero siento cosas por ella." dijo Rachel

"El amor hace todo eso." dijo Sue acompañando a Rachel hasta la puerta.

"Tengo que amarla mucho para soportarla enferma" dijo Rachel

"Que no vaya el lunes al colegio. No la quiero contagiando sus gérmenes por la escuela. Mucho menos al escuadrón."

"Parece que es algo normal."

"¿Normal?"

"Es lo que dijo su madre" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Investigaré también sobre eso, Sue."

"Gracias"

S&R

"Volviste. Diles que me devuelvan el teléfono ahora que lo hiciste" dijo Santana cuando la vio entrar en su cuarto.

"Veo que sigues con fiebre" dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.

"En realidad no, creo que me estoy quejando porque así nadie viene a verme" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva. "Hasta que llegaste, y quiero hacer otras cosas." agregó bajando la voz.

"Yo también, como dormir." dijo Rachel

"Pero sigue nuestro fin de semana..." dijo la latina abrazándola.

"Pero tú puedes volver a recaer, y te amo, San, pero eres insoportable con fiebre."

"Si, mamá siempre me lo dice. Por suerte no me enfermo seguido."

"Lo mismo digo"

"Ahora, ¿qué quería Sue Sylvester?" pregunto Santana volviendo a acostarse. "Antes de que preguntes como lo sé, tu madre subió cuando solo preguntaba por ti y me dijo"

"Sue tiene otro chantajista. O es el mismo pero que se dirige de forma más personal solo a Sue" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"

"No lo sé. Pero no creo que estemos tratando con dos chantajistas distintos. Creo que estamos tratando con solo uno. Pero creo que su objetivo principal es Sue Sylvester."

"¿Tú no tienes nada que ver?"

"¿Qué podría yo tener que ver, San?"

"No lo sé. Quizás esta persona, sabiendo que tú ibas a hacerte cargo de la investigación hizo todo el juego de distracción."

"Es un buen razonamiento" dijo Rachel.

"Que tu también habías pensado." dijo Santana dándose cuenta del tono de voz de la diva.

"Exactamente. Esto tiene que ver con Sue, pero no podemos dejar a los demás sin investigar" dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres decir...qué vamos a saber todos los secretos de mi madre? Porque realmente eso no es algo que me gustaría."

"Creo que vamos a saber muchos secretos cuando demos con quien es la persona que manda las cartas" dijo Rachel. "Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar dormir?"

"Antes vas a tener que bajar a almorzar porque Shelby dijo que si no almuerzas con ella no va a dejar que duermas conmigo hoy" dijo Santana. "Así que ve a almorzar, que a mi me traen la comida a la cama."

"Eres mala. Tendrías que dejar que me traigan la comida a la cama también así descanso. Tuve una novia enferma toda la noche que no me dejó dormir" dijo Rachel levantándose despacio y saliendo de la habitación.

"Come rápido así vuelves rápido a mi" dijo Santana mirándola partir.

S&R

"Rachel, necesito hablar contigo antes de que vuelvas a la loca latina que esta arriba." dijo Shelby cuando vio a su hija juntar las cosas que había usado y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Genial, entonces acompáñame a pasear los perros." dijo Rachel

"No suenes tan contenta" dijo Shelby

"Estoy cansada" dijo Rachel silbando a los perros que salieron rápidamente hacia el patio trasero de la casa a esperar a su dueño.

"¿Qué quería Sue?" preguntó Shelby mientras se alejaban de la casa.

"Hablar" dijo Rachel

"Eso lo supuse. ¿Recibió otra carta?¿Cuál es el verdadero secreto?"

"El verdadero secreto es la relación de uds. dos." dijo Rachel. "Es por lo menos lo que ella me dijo. Y yo le creo. Y si, recibió otra carta"

"¿Qué decía esta nueva carta?"

"¿En serio quieres saber?"

"Rachel, no me importa demasiado que puede ocultarme Sue."

"Creo que tiene que ver con ella. Todo este caso. Es todo hacia ella. Pero la persona detrás de todo solo está distrayendo, y al fin y al cabo, también intenta ganarse unos dólares más. Pero todo tiene que ver con Sue. No sé si es por algo del pasado o algún secreto, o el secreto que ella contó originalmente. Pero tiene que ver con ella" dijo Rachel suspirando y dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al lago. "Hoy llegamos rápido."

"¿Y no podrá ser ese profesor que se fue cuando yo llegué? Digo, Sue me dijo cuando la conocí que ese hombre la odiaba" preguntó Shelby

"Está en la cárcel, supuestamente, por mucho tiempo más. Pero voy a averiguar." dijo Rachel tirando un palo para que jueguen los perros.

"Si no es él..."

"Tengo una lista muy larga para investigar."

"¿Qué tan larga?"

"Sue es entrenadora hace muchos años y además, una entrenadora con mucho éxito. Seguramente mucha gente a través de los años le guarda rencor" dijo Rachel sentándose en la arena.

"Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido. "dijo Shelby sentándose junto a ella. "Es lindo este lugar."

"Siempre quieres pasar el domingo comprando ropa o en un lugar muy lleno de gente."

"Es para mostrarte." dijo Shelby. "Me gusta ver la cara de la gente que antes rechazaba a los Berry cuando te ven junto a mi y se dan cuenta que eres mas millonaria que todos ellos juntos. Además de que tienes una voz espectacular, eres hermosa. Lo único que no me gusta hacer es salir junto a tu novia loca, que suele gritar de vez en cuando _¿Qué es lo qué están mirando?" _

"Fue solo una vez." dijo Rachel

"Una vez que fue más que suficiente." dijo Shelby. "Tu novia está loca, y cuando hay gente mirándote, se pone más loca todavía."

"Es celosa" dijo Rachel.

"Está loca" dijo Shelby riendo.

S&R

"Por fin volviste. No vale que tomes el sábado también como día familiar" dijo Santana. "El sábado es mío y por lo tanto tienes que pasarlo conmigo. Tu madre el domingo"

"Te volvió la fiebre ¿verdad?"

"No, solo extrañaba tu cuerpo." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y tirándola en la cama.

"Extrañas pocas cosas." dijo la diva girando para quedar encima de la latina.

"¿Vamos a tener sexo en la casa, con tu madre y mi madre en el mismo lugar?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"No van a tener sexo. No tendrás fiebre pero si tienes sexo con Rachel, sea lo que sea que te agarró esta vez va a pasar a ella porque no estás bien curada" dijo Lucía entrando en el cuarto.

"¿Tienes oídos supersónicos?" preguntó Santana. "Además, la he estado besando. Y realmente la puedo haber contagiado"

"Si, lo sé. Pero mientras más intimidad tengas mas probabilidades de que Rachel termine en cama vas a tener. Y si tú ya eres insoportable enferma, no me quiero imaginar como te vas a poner si ella se enferma." dijo Lucía.

"Está bien" dijo Santana saliendo de abajo de la diva y acomodándose de nuevo en la cama. "Pero que conste, me deben dos noches"

"No te debemos nada." dijo Shelby entrando en la habitación. "Después de todo, es tu culpa que te hayas enfermado. Nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver con que no pudieran pasar el fin de semana en la casa de la piscina."

"Vencida por mi propia fiebre" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

S&R

Cuando la noche ya estaba avanzada, y la película estaba por terminar, Santana se giró a mirar a su novia.

"¿Cuál es el plan de acción ahora?" preguntó despacio.

"Ver quien puede llegar a ser la persona o personas involucradas en el chantaje" dijo Rachel. "Aunque mientras siga buscando los secretos podemos tener una ventaja."

"¿Buscando los secretos?" preguntó la latina.

"Si, estamos hablando de que está siguiendo a todos." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama mirando a la latina.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

Rachel sonrió y decidió contarle a lo que había llegado.

"Hay cosas que sé y otras que no. Voy a empezar con las que sé." dijo Rachel. "La primer carta que tenemos ahora y que sabemos que fue entregada, fue hace 3 semanas. Allison. En el medio mandó las cartas que ya conocemos. Sue, el sr. Stevenson, tú, Lucía, Quinn. Y también estuvo investigando esos secretos. ¿Cómo puede saber el secreto de Allison y de Tina cuando nadie lo sabía?"

"Porque las estuvo siguiendo mucho tiempo."

"Exacto. Por lo tanto, le va a llevar bastante tiempo descubrir todos los secretos que las personas que sabemos y las que no sabemos. No creo que todos hayan tomado en serio las cartas. Por lo que no creo que hayan bajado su guardia. Entonces algunos secretos van a ser más fáciles que otros."

"¿Crees que Tina y Allison bajaron su guardia?"

"Creo que de alguna manera si, pero eso no lo es lo importante, San."

"Ah..."

"Lo importante es que no sabemos un montón de cosas. No sabemos quien es. No sabemos porque está chantajeando a mucha gente cuando sabemos que su blanco es Sue. No sabemos si tiene un trabajo fijo o es freelance o es súper millonario. O si es un hombre o una mujer."

"¿No pensaste que puede ser una antigua amante de Sue?"

"Puede ser un hombre también"

"¿Me dices por qué nos metimos en esta cosa?"

"En realidad me metieron a mi, tú solo viniste porque eres celosa y no quieres que esté sola." dijo Rachel sonriendo y besando a la latina antes de acostarla en la cama y dormir.

No había mucho que decir todavía, había que analizar bastantes cosas. Y entre todas esas cosas que debían pasar, Rachel tenía que descubrir a un chantajista.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Volví! Estoy haciendo lo posible, así que...MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA. Voy a hacer lo posible para publicar más rápido, se los prometo. _

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Nos vemos prontito!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**lopz:** no sé si Rachel es rápida o no, pero la investigación no es tan rápida, creo. Hay que hacerla divertida, además de ponerle suspenso. Así que las quejas de Santana en el capítulo anterior tenían una razón, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews! saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	6. The Future is not Today

******Título:**** Rachel y Santana: Investigadoras de Secretos**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo:********6 – The Future is not Today**

******Palabras: ****3,614**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

******Summary:**** Es el último año de secundaria, dos años viviendo juntas y de novias. Pero es el** **momento en que alguien empieza a chantajear a todos con sus secretos. Incluida Santana. ¿Rachel y ella se separaran o juntas encontraran una solución? Tercera parte de Rachel Berry: ¿detective privado? Y Santana López: Consejera no Autorizada.**

******Rating: ****M**

******Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

******Fecha de Publicación:****26****/09/2014**

* * *

******The Future is not Today**

"¿Por qué tengo que aprender a tejer crochet?" preguntó Santana por décima quinta vez el domingo a la tarde. "Ya que es nuestro día juntas, podríamos haber hecho algo fuera de la casa."

"¿Y volver a soportarte con fiebre?" preguntó Lucía. "Estás completamente loca."

"Rachel salió." dijo Santana quejándose

"Por supuesto que salió. Se fue con Shelby. Tú tendrías que intentar disfrutar el tiempo conmigo" dijo Lucía.

"Mamá, en mis 18 años es la primera vez que te veo agarrar una aguja. Y encima es de crochet. Si me hubieras dicho que en realidad ibas a enseñarme a coser te creía más."

"No sé que quieres que hagamos. Si empezamos a ver tele como antes, seguramente nos vamos a quedar completamente calladas y no vamos a hablar de nada. Y tengo que hacerte hablar, porque todavía no me puedo sacar la cabeza tu estupidez de pensar que engañaste a Rachel. Y sobre todo pensar que podrías haber engañado a Rachel. Son cosas que como madre, como tú madre, no entiendo como has podido creerlo"

"Estás desde el martes esperando este momento, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces planeaste esta conversación en tu mente?"

"Muchas. En las primeras 100 planeaba tu muerte." dijo Lucía seriamente. "Pero en serio, les pedí cuando empezaron esta relación que no se lastimaran. Y simplemente lo hicieron. La lastimaste y te lastimaste pensando en que la habías engañado."

"No planeé tomar un trago que tenía algo que me dejó completamente dormida y sin memoria de esa noche" dijo Santana despacio. "Pensé que había pasado algo simplemente por el hecho de que desperté desnuda."

"Tenemos que agradecer la obsesión que Puckerman tiene con la pornografía y sus eternas y grandes ganas de filmarlas teniendo sexo"

"Y que Rachel sigue sin ir a las fiestas" dijo Santana "¿Por qué solo puedo hacer que vaya a una por mes?"

"Es Rachel. La conoces mejor que yo" dijo Lucía mirando como su hija intentaba hacer uno o dos puntos con la aguja de crochet. "Pero además, nunca fue muy convencida a esas fiestas. Sabes como se crío."

"Lo sé. Me siento contenta cuando va a esas fiestas, por pocas que sean. Por eso quiero que venga seguido. Me hace sentir bien cuando ella está conmigo y no tengo que ponerme a rechazar a los idiotas que todavía siguen acercándose a mi porque creen que quiero acostarme con ellos." dijo Santana.

"Sabes bien que..."

"Que no siempre va a ser así. Que se nos acaba la secundaria. Que quizás nuestros caminos se separen definitivamente. Que quizás nuestra relación no sobreviva a una relación a distancia y que sobre todas las cosas, nos amamos. Por esas razones son por las que quiero pasar las fiestas adolescentes con ella."

"¿Has hablado de esto con ella?"

"No. Porque sé que ella quiere enfrentar esos problemas cuando comiencen a surgir. Y realmente, yo también. Pero a veces pienso en lo que puede llegar a ser el futuro. Y me da miedo. Y además, para estas cosas se supone que tengo una madre."

"Una madre que tiene que explicarte cosas."

"Sobre todo por qué no me contaste nada de tu novio. Y parece que es serio porque si no hubiera sabido que estabas viendo a alguien."

"Todavía no es serio. Nos estamos conociendo, solamente eso. No tenemos relaciones sexuales si es lo que importa. No quiero hacerlo más grande de lo que es. Somos dos personas grandes, cuya experiencia previa en el amor ha sido decepcionante."

"¿Mi padre?"

"Tu padre, algún otro novio que tuve antes o después de él. Pero si, sobre todo tu padre."

"¿Por qué se fue?" preguntó Santana de pronto. Nunca le había interesado saber la verdad. Simplemente su madre siempre le había dado todo lo que necesitaba. Incluso amor, tiempo y todo aquello que necesitara a pesar de que fuera demasiado caro. Su madre siempre había encontrado la forma de hacerla feliz, y para Santana siempre fue suficiente.

"Si lo supiera." dijo Lucía mirando a su hija. "Simplemente, las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, y yo trabajaba para mantener su adicción al juego. De repente, una mañana, la misma de la muerte de Hiram, él no estaba más. Había juntado sus cosas, se había robado el dinero, las joyas, las pocas cosas de valor que teníamos y se había marchado. Sin siquiera pagar la renta. Por eso vinimos a vivir a esta casa. "

"No está en mi mejor recuerdo y así va a seguir"

"Leroy fue bastante bueno con nosotras, hizo todo lo posible para que él no pudiera volver a reclamar nada. Con una extraña jerga legal, por supuesto. Creo que le ayudaba a no pensar en la muerte de Hiram. Y en lo que tendría que cambiar a partir de ese momento."

"Leroy tenía buen concepto de ese hombre, ¿verdad?"

"Leroy conoce muy bien a las personas, Santana." dijo Lucía moviendo un poco su cuello.

"¿El volvió?"

"Por supuesto que lo hizo. Ya estábamos de nuevo en el pequeño departamento. Viviendo como podíamos. Golpeó la puerta tarde una noche, quería dinero para jugar en un casino indio. Lo gritaba en el pasillo. Llegó la policía y lo arrestó. Suplicó diciendo que era mi esposo. Leroy se había encargado hasta de eso." explicó Lucía. "Él nunca podría volver a acercarse a nosotras, a pedir dinero, a nada. Ya ni siquiera tenía poder sobre tu custodia.

"¿Nunca más supiste de él?"

"Lo último que supe fue que estaba huyendo porque debía demasiado en muchos lugares del país. Nunca más quiso saber nada de nosotras, ya que además de no poder acercarse y pedir dinero, parece que en realidad nunca le importamos."

"Oh.."

"No quiero ponerte en contra de él. Quizás en algún futuro él vuelva a buscarte porque eres su hija."

"O porque se entera de que me caso con Rachel. Nunca tuviste que decir nada en su contra para que mi propio padre no fuera mi persona favorita" dijo Santana despacio. "Al contrario, nunca recuerdo nada bueno sobre él. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo, son de él gritándome todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, seguramente será tu decisión en el futuro." dijo Lucía. "Pero quiero que entiendas, que el amor no siempre es constante."

"Lo sé."

"¿Estás segura? Rachel y tú parecen estar en una relación no solo estable, sino también constante. En algún momento ese amor puede dejar de sentirse. Recuerden que comenzaron a estar juntas a los pocos días de que vinimos a vivir a esta casa por el incendio en la nuestra."

"Es una conversación que no quiero seguir teniendo, porque seguramente la volveremos a tener más adelante."

"Está bien" dijo Lucía. Sabía que era verdad. Más adelante tendrían la misma conversación y sería mucho más seria porque ya estarían en el momento de la decisión que ambas tendrían que tomar.

S&R

"Me gusta cuando estamos sin Santana. "dijo Shelby mirando una vidriera. "No malinterpretes lo que acabo de decir, simplemente esa chica parece adicta a la ropa, además de a ti."

"No dije absolutamente nada" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Igual no creo que hubiera soportado estar con esa chica después de esta extraña semana en donde me enteré que parecía que te había engañado y después que Noah las filma y que no te engañó y además que no estoy demasiado contenta de que vuelvas a investigar cosas porque hay un loco enviando cartas." dijo Shelby

"Tenías que resumir todo así. Además demoraste demasiado en decir algo al respecto de la situación entre San y yo" dijo la diva caminando hacia otra vidriera.

"No entiendo como pudo pensarlo, siquiera" dijo Shelby siguiéndola. "Además, no entiendo porque te pones a investigar algo más. Eso es lo peor, porque el problema que tuviste con Santana ya lo resolviste. Pero ¿qué me dices de las cartas?"

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su madre.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?" preguntó Shelby

"No sé demasiado. Salvo que la persona que envía esas cartas es lo bastante precavida para dar la dirección de una casilla postal anónima, en el medio de Columbus. Lo único que puedo llegar a hacer es pararme todo el día mirando esa casilla postal, pero estoy segura que sería una tarea muy infructuosa por el simple hecho de que de lo único que estoy segura es de que esa persona vive en Lima."

"¿Y cómo sabría cuando recaudar?"

"No le va a hacer mucha falta. Simplemente él pide el dinero. Nada más. Ni siquiera creo que le importe saber a quien pertenece. Además del simple hecho que ni siquiera sabe los secretos" dijo Rachel bajando la voz y acercándose a su madre. "Y son cosas de las que no me gusta hablar en el centro comercial donde cualquiera puede escuchar y que por supuesto, esa persona puede estar aquí. Después de todo es domingo y no entiendo que es lo que realmente estamos haciendo un domingo a la tarde aquí, cuando en los días madre e hija siempre hacemos algo..."

"¿Aburrido?" preguntó Shelby riendo. "Sue me ha estado diciendo que tendría que hacer cosas más divertidas contigo, después de todo, eres una adolescente. Sobre todo ya que tenemos un día a la semana."

"¿Por qué no la invitas? Después de todo es tu novia, y..."

"Sabes por que. Sé que te dijo cuál es su verdadero secreto. Me encantaría saber que su verdadero secreto realmente es otro. Extrañamente no me llegó una carta." dijo Shelby.

"Ahora que lo pienso...quizás...Santana..." dijo Rachel preocupándose.

"¿Puedes dejar de pensar en la loca latina por unas horas? Es nuestro día." dijo Shelby enojada.

"Lo siento. Pero si está buscando el verdadero secreto de todos, obviamente lo de Santana no ha sido lo que se suponía que fue" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero deja de pensar en ella por un rato." dijo Shelby

"De acuerdo. Lo siento, estábamos hablando de uds."

"¿Crees que...crees que Sue esté avergonzada de lo que es?"

"Si es lesbiana, no. Si es entrenadora, tendría que pensarlo bien"

"Estoy hablando en serio."

"Yo también."

"Pero, Santana y tú pueden estar públicamente demostrando su afecto. No entiendo..."

"¿No entiendes por qué Sue quiere ocultarlo? Es fácil. Es más que nada para protegerte" dijo Rachel. "Ella sabe que con nosotros es distinto, porque en nuestra edad, en nuestra generación, es más fácil. Pero uds. se encuentra con otra generación, una que ya odió a mis padres antes que uds."

"Cierto. Lima. La edad media de la gente mayor a 30 años."

"Creo que Sue Sylvester mostró tanto tiempo cierta forma de ser, que ahora tiene miedo que se la arrebaten, arrebatando también la relación que tienen entre uds. Creo que es feliz junto a ti. Nunca la vi tan contenta como ahora, aunque no puedo repetirlo demasiado."

"Si, parece ser que asusta un poco" dijo Shelby. "El otro día Figgins la vio sonreír y salió corriendo"

"Ese es Figgins, sin lugar a dudas."

"Ahora..." dijo Shelby señalando un pequeño bar en una de las esquinas del centro comercial. "Necesitamos hablar de algo importante"

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia el bar y ocupando una de las mesas.

Shelby miró a su hija unos minutos antes de contestar.

"El futuro"

"¿El futuro?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"¿Qué va a pasar en el futuro entre Santana y tú?¿Cuándo se vayan a la universidad?" preguntó Shelby

"No lo sé."

"¿No te parece que te has embarcado en este tema del chantajista para evitar pensar en eso?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"¿Qué van a tomar?" preguntó un mozo acercándose a ellas.

Las dos respondieron que un café, cuando el mozo se alejó, Rachel decidió responder.

"Seguramente, si nos toca diferentes caminos, decidiremos todo en ese momento. No quiero pensar tanto cuando todavía falta mucho."

"No falta tanto si uno lo piensa" dijo Shelby

"¿Por qué es necesario pensarlo ahora? Quizás las dos vayamos a la misma ciudad."

"¿Crees que Santana terminará en NY contigo?"

"No sé si conmigo o no. Pero ¿y si sucede?¿Y si Santana termina estudiando en NY? Eso no lo pensé tampoco. Quizás pasemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, si terminamos en distintas ciudades. Pero no quiero pensar todavía en eso. Creo que es demasiado doloroso." dijo Rachel. "Sobre todo porque no sé donde vamos a estar de aquí a ese momento. Quizás, terminemos antes por alguna razón estúpida."

"Uds. dos no van a terminar por ninguna razón estúpida." dijo Shelby. "Cada crisis que tienen, logran resolverla no sé como."

"Igual." dijo Rachel. "Más allá de eso, es demasiado temprano para andar pensando en lo que vamos a hacer."

"Está bien. No voy a presionar con el tema. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando el momento de la decisión esté cerca"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel agarrando una mano de su madre.

S&R

"Volviste" dijo Santana metiéndose en el auto de la diva apenas Shelby abandonó el asiento del acompañante.

"¿No te gustó tu domingo?" preguntó la diva.

"Estuve tejiendo crochet desde que se fueron. Por supuesto que no me gustó el domingo" dijo la latina.

"¿Crochet? ¿Lograste tejer algo interesante?"

"Solo una cadena, varias veces. Porque me salía mal, según mi madre."

"Santana...¿hay algún otro secreto que me estés ocultando?"

"No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si tenemos razón, seguramente esa persona está buscando tu verdadero secreto" dijo Rachel

"Más allá de nuestra relación..." dijo Santana

"La cual está a la vista y a la vez no..."

"Exacto." dijo Santana

"Y por alguna razón, no he recibido ninguna de esas cartas." dijo Rachel pensando.

"Seguramente no encontró ningún secreto para extorsionarte"

"Santana, está enviando cosas al azar. Pero sin embargo, a mi no me llegó nada."

"¿Qué significa?"

"Que sabe que yo puedo descubrir quien es"

"Por supuesto que lo sabe, Rachel. Todo el mundo se enteró de lo que hiciste con Judy. Saliste en todos los noticieros."

"Fue hace dos años, San. Muchos se olvidaron."

"Es lo que crees. Yo he escuchado muchas veces a muchos que querían pedirte que investigaras la desaparición de su lapicera."

"Pero sin embargo, en su azar..."

"¿En su azar qué?¿Crees que por más que envíe todas las cartas al azar no se va a dar cuenta que una iba a parar a tu mano? Obviamente nadie sería tan idiota como para arriesgarse a llevarle una carta a una persona que es capaz de descubrir un asesino en serie"

"San, la parte de mi intervención en ese caso fue reducida al mínimo cuando terminaron de repetir una y otra vez todo lo de Judy. Simplemente dijeron que yo solo había descubierto de casualidad lo que Judy quiso hacer y por eso me acerqué a su casa."

"Igualmente muchos saben que no podrían acercarse demasiado a ti. Que tu lo descubrirías. Por lo menos, si en el resto del estado todos creen en eso, seguramente en Lima no."

"Es de Lima. Eso ya lo sabía."

"Creo que no estamos llegando a nada. Y creo que al final de todo, estas bastante cansada después de esta extraña semana que tuvimos."

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la mejilla de la latina y bajando del auto.

"Lo cual no quería decir que nos quedemos en la casa" dijo Santana bajando mal humorada del vehículo y siguiendo a su novia.

* * *

"¿No puedo salir el domingo por miedo a una recaída pero tengo que ir a la escuela?" preguntó Santana el lunes a la mañana mientras desayunaban con todos los habitantes de la casa.

"Tendrías que dejar de repetir eso. Realmente me tienes cansada" dijo Shelby

"Eso es porque soy tu nuera y tienes que enojarte conmigo." dijo Santana

"Creo que tendríamos que dejar de quejarnos" dijo Lucía poniéndose de pie. "Llegó el cartero" agregó ante las miradas curiosas.

Rachel, sin embargo, frunció las cejas y miró al reloj.

Cuando Lucía volvía, casi pálida, con varias cartas en la mano, la diva se levantó rápidamente y se las sacó.

"Hay una para mi" dijo mirando todos los sobres y sacando una carta de ella. "Y hay una para todas nosotras." agregó tirando los sobres en la mesa.

"No hay forma. Yo ya no tengo secretos" dijo Santana

"Eres idiota" dijo Sue Sylvester entrando en la casa detrás de Lucía. "Por supuesto que debes tener secretos. ¿O seguramente le cuentas todo a mini Shelrlock Holmes?" agregó mirando a Santana

"Ud. no puede decir nada" dijo Santana enojándose y mirando a Rachel de reojo, que seguía con la vista puesta en el sobre que había en sus manos.

Cuando Shelby estaba por agarrar uno de los sobres, atraída por la idea de tener una carta para si misma, Rachel se la sacó de las manos.

"Cambió las letras" dijo devolviendo el sobre a su madre y saliendo de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

"¿No eres su Watson?" preguntó Sue sentándose al lado de Santana y señalando a la puerta.

"Cierto" dijo Santana corriendo detrás de su novia.

S&R

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana entrando en el cuarto de la diva y mirando a su novia observar el sobre a contraluz.

"Esta carta es distinta" dijo Rachel. "Cambió la letra, pero obviamente por los trazos de a y de la e me doy cuenta claramente de que es la misma persona."

"¿No la vas a abrir?" preguntó Santana acercándose a su novia.

"Las direcciones, el destinatario, todo lo del sobre lo escribe con una tinta azul. No el mío. El mío lo escribió con una tinta roja."

"Rachel, si no lo abrimos no vamos a saber que es lo que quiere de ti" dijo Santana sacando el sobre de las manos de la diva y abriéndolo.

"Yo no puedo abrir un sobre así por así" dijo la diva haciendo un puchero. Y sin embargo, volviendo a agarrar el sobre y sacándolo de la mano de su novia y agarrando la carta rápidamente la sacó y comenzó a leerla.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Santana sacando la carta de las manos de su novia cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado y leyéndola 3 veces. "¿Cómo rayos logras tener un enemigo una semana después de ponerte a investigar un idiota que extorsiona gente?"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Shelby entrando en la habitación seguida por Sue quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la diva.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Rachel. "Solamente he estado investigando a aquellas personas que recibieron las cartas. A nadie más ni a nadie menos. Así que esto no puede llegar a ser ningún tipo de venganza o advertencia."

"Claramente lo es" dijo Sue leyendo encima del hombro de Shelby, que le había arrebato la carta a Santana.

"¡En serio!" dijo Rachel casi en un grito, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres. "En ningún momento estuve haciendo preguntas fuera del grupo de personas que recibieron las cartas. Esta vez..." la diva se quedó perdida mirando un punto del piso.

"¿Esta vez qué?" preguntó Santana

Rachel miró a su novia, su madre y a Sue. "Esta vez, debo haber interrogado al culpable" dijo la diva volviendo a agarrar la carta y leer.

"Estas no son letras cortadas y pegadas de una revista" continuó la diva. "Esto quiere decir que la persona no quería que yo me enterara de los chantajes, y sin embargo me enteré. Entonces está dentro del grupo de personas que interrogué"

"Pero es un grupo bastante reducido, Rachel." dijo Santana

"Por supuesto que lo es" dijo la diva caminando hacia la cama.

"¿Podrías iluminarnos?" preguntó Shelby caminando para sentarse a su lado. "Después de todo, somos cuatro personas y todas podemos pensar juntas."

"Tenemos entonces..." dijo la diva convencida de que podían ayudarla. "Al profesor Stevenson, a Sue, Santana, Quinn, Lucía y Allison"

"Tenías razón que era un grupo reducido" dijo Sue mirando a Santana.

"Si, si alguien más recibió una carta, yo no lo sé." dijo la diva.

"Ahora lo vas a saber" dijo Shelby que mientras hablaban se decidió a abrir finalmente su carta. Además de la cantidad y las palabras iguales a las recibidas por las demás personas, el chantajista había agregado una nueva oración: _"Cualquier duda que tenga, dígale a Rachel Berry" _

"Maldición" dijo la diva poniéndose de pie. "Vamos al colegio, Santana. Vamos a tener una semana bastante complicada."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina mirando confundida a su novia.

"Porque muchos van a recibir hoy una carta y todos van a venir a mi." dijo la diva agarrando su mano y saliendo de la habitación.

"Y esa es una gran razón por la que creo que tu hija está completamente drogada" dijo Sue mirándolas partir.

S&R

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme escuchando a todos estos?¿Qué secreto puede llegar a tener Finn?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros de escuela, y algunos profesores que observaban a la diva con uno de esos sobres en la mano, cuando entraron en el colegio.

"Porque sabe que me di cuenta que debo haberlo interrogado." dijo Rachel. "O quizás no"

"¿Cómo que quizás no?" preguntó Santana

"Quizás organizó esto porque simplemente sabe que mientras menos gente reciba esa carta o mientras menos gente venga a mi, más fácil va a ser para mi encontrarlo. Por esa razón..."

"Le envió una de esas cartas a más gente y agregó que hablaran contigo."

"Para distraerme"

"Para distraerte." dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"Por lo tanto, lo único que voy a poder hacer es escuchar a toda esa gente" dijo Rachel.

"De paso yo me entero de jugosos secretos" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Que no vas a poder usar para el chantaje, porque sea quien sea este chantajista, te ganó de mano." dijo la diva.

"Cierto." dijo Santana haciendo un puchero y caminando hacia adelante, mientras todos se abalanzaban sobre su novia y ella intentaba escuchar a todos y tratar de darles una solución.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Como están? _

_Sé que es un capítulo raro. Demasiado, sobre todo por las conversaciones del comienzo, pero tenía que estar. _

_A pesar de que ni siquiera me estoy acercando a la mitad de esta historia, estoy preparando el camino para el final de la trilogía, le llamaría yo._

_Mentalmente ya tengo una idea, así que primero tiene que terminar la historia central._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz: **jajaja, si Santana enferma es un caso, pero se ve que es amor, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! En serio! Saludos!_

_Kitties, besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


End file.
